


A Wise Man's Tale of Tactics and Deprevity

by TheWiseMan



Category: Fire Emblem Heroes, Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening
Genre: Blind Date, F/F, F/M, Female Marc | Morgan, Female My Unit | Reflet | Robin, Incest, Male Marc | Morgan, Male My Unit | Reflet | Robin, Multi, Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Sex, Sexual Content, Sexual Fantasy, Smut, Sneaky Seduction, Swimsuits, Tender Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-18
Updated: 2020-08-18
Packaged: 2021-03-06 02:20:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 48,184
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25975843
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheWiseMan/pseuds/TheWiseMan
Summary: After a successful mission between the four versions of Ylisse’s Grand master tacticians, a single dinner interaction would change their entire dynamic from the ground up.  They would find themselves transitioning from comrades to lovers, all through one of the most ‘effective’ methods known to man: a blind date.
Relationships: Female Marc | Morgan & Male My Unit | Reflet | Robin, Male Marc | Morgan & Female Marc | Morgan, Male Marc | Morgan & Female My Unit | Reflet | Robin, Male My Unit | Reflet | Robin & Female My Unit | Reflet | Robin, Marc | Morgan & My Unit | Reflet | Robin
Comments: 3
Kudos: 20
Collections: Fire Emblem Lewd Writers: A Tale of Tactics and Depravity





	A Wise Man's Tale of Tactics and Deprevity

**Author's Note:**

> Hey there everybody! As a new face to the FE smut community, as well as a new AO3 writer as well, allow me to introduce myself: my name is Andrew, I go by “TheWiseMan”, and after not writing anything smut related for over 4 years or so, I decided to throw my hat into the ring for this week's prompt by the FE Lewd Writers discord (https://discord.gg/5p3AbN if you wanna join too, it's full of amazing people whos stuff you’ve probably read a lot!). 
> 
> Following my two fellow authors so far this week of LuxrayOnAO3 and PRoF_GMK54, I give to you my take on our prompt of writing out a scene(s) involving everyone’s favorite Awakening tacticians. The maximum for the prompt was technically supposed to be 10k but...whoops.
> 
> Just a proper heads up: I haven’t played Fire Emblem Heroes since maybe the week it came out or so, and so bare with me if the set-up or terminology with regards to Askr isn’t the greatest, information from the fire emblem wiki can only get you so far after all
> 
> Without further ado, let's read about how some familythattechnicallyalsoarentfamily have some not-family friendly fun :D  
> -TheWiseMan

———————————————————

In the mythical kingdom of Askr, the summoning of heroes and legendary figures to aid in the fight against the numerous evil threats has been a luxury that, while commonplace with enough orbs, hasn’t always turned out in the favor of the righteous warriors. Whether it be to-be-kings, legendary mercenaries, or even those with the might of dragons, the forces through the various scuffles of the Emblian and Múspell empires have always been a problem that not even warriors revered through time could handle. Granted, the immense variety of sources meant that a new group could always turn things around and battles could be catered to their needs, but not without that same level of variety available to their opponents.

But that being said, there was one individual group of warriors that managed to never let the enemies of Askr get the better of them. Whether it be their wit, tenacity, versatility, or just plain luck of the draw, there was a single battalion of the kingdom of Askr that had yet to lose a single exchange when paired together. Neither princess Veronica, king Surtr, or even the nefarious Hel had been able to handle the Askr forces when they had on their side: the Grand four.

“Screw you Morgan, I’m the one who snatched that victory, so you can kiss that extra portion of dinner goodbye!”

“You say that as if I didn’t blast away that archer who was practically screaming, ‘I’m about to shoot down Margo while she’s too busy showing off!’”

...Two of which were too busy arguing over who deserved the “spoils” of their victory over some Emblian remnant forces.

“Given your motherly instincts dealing with the future children are better than my lack thereof, tell me: should we even bother trying to break them up this time Robin?”

“Considering that they’re grown adults and our combined tactical prowess and problem solving skills? I think we both know it's better to wait until we get back to the mess hall and save ourselves the trouble of wasting our energy. They’re just going to split up their argument with a puss on their faces anyway when we threaten to eat it for ourselves.”

...While the other two were deciding how to best handle the situation of their children in front of them.

These were Askr’s Grand Four: Robin, Rob(in), Morgan, and Margo (Morgan). Each of them hailed from the world of awakening, where they all worked with their comrades to bring peace and order to what was the future Valentia. However, each also seem to hail from different point and version of the realms future: 

Robin (choosing to go by Rob to avoid confusion when necessary) had come from the point of the awakening timeline where he and Chrom had just defeated Gangrel and were beginning their reconstruction of what was Robin’s new home after his forgotten memories: Ylisse. One of his last real memories before being summoned to Askr was the ceremony where Chrom had officially bestowed upon him the title befitting of the tactical prowess solely responsible for saving the well being of the continent: Grandmaster.

Meanwhile, his counterpart Robin came from a much farther portion of what was the future of his own world: having triumphed over Walhart, defeated the fell dragon and sacrificing herself for the good of her allies, only to be blessed by Naga and given the chance to return home once again. Brought back to the realm of the living and knowing she was able to save the world from the fate of Grima, she lived her days in Ylisse serving the kingdom with the title fitting the deeds: Grandmaster.

Morgan, who comes from a much more grim future of the awakening universe, seemed to be in the middle of setting up the late Shepard’s next attack strategy against the Fell Dragon Grima when he was suddenly transported to Askr, him and his allies having not yet traveled back to the past. While not having as much time with his mother before her passing in his timeline, the lessons and gifts she taught him were the primary reason the Shepherds had lasted as long against Grima as they had, leading Lucina into giving him the title worthy of his late mother: Grandmaster. 

The counterpart Morgan, who opted to take the name “Margo” both to separate between the two and on account of the name being “much cuter anyways”, was the only one of the quartet to have been present in both major timelines of the Awakening era, both on the run from the Fell Dragon and helping vanquish it. After living through the trauma of watching her father pass, and taking over in his duties until the time of his resurrection, her proud father bestowed upon her the title worthy of her tenacity and mental fortitude both during and after the fighting ensued: Grandmaster.

Although all four came from drastically different portions of their world, each were armed with the things that seemed to symbolize their core being: a variety of tomes, their signature purple Grimleal cloaks, and an astute knack for tactics and strategy that was known above all else by any of their fellow summoned warriors from the world of awakening. Other than the female Morgan who opted to have her combat be on pegasus-back rather than on foot like the rest of her grandmaster allies,.the four proved to each be an invaluable combat resource, able to direct larger squads of troops in a way that both cornered their opponents and kept their allies able to play to their strengths regardless of the composition. This was aside from being a strong mage in their own rights, able to impact their fellow teammates to victory through more than positioning and experience.

But what seemed to be better than having one tactician leading a squad to victory? Having all four together at the same time.

In what was once a mission against a squad composed of primarily armored knights leading to an all mage squad of the four tacticians, it wasn’t just that win that cemented the Awakening heroes of the threat, but also the following answered distress call where the group managed to not only turn the tides of a nearby ambush, but come out of it without **any** allied casualties when outnumbered 2 to 1. It wasn’t long before commander Anna had realized the value of this squad when put onto the battlefield, and while it was better to split them up into other battalions to increase their overall battle strength, she also understood that when times were looking rough, Askr had its ace in the hole. 

With that being said, after the most recent victories over Hel’s undead forces and Eir’s assistance in the matter, things in the realm of heroes was at a relatively lower point, considering that Askr had gone from fighting three wars back-to-back-to-back into being only into their original war with the Emblian kingdom. So, the quartet’s mission this time around was nothing more than handling a nearby outpost that had started growing in size while Askr was busy with handling the undead threat. One day of Margo scouting on her pegasus and one night of planning was all it took for the squad to attack the right supply lines and distract the proper number of guards at each turn to take out the entire outpost in one fell swoop, leaving no heavy emblian presence near the castle for at least 10 miles, something that would be easily scouted should the empire decide to launch an attack in the near future. As such, the master tacticians were currently en-route back to their current abode nearby the summoning grounds of Askr.

“Yea, and considering that was your job anyways, it's not like you deserve any special treatment for doing your job!”

“Oh, so my job is to let you be cocky and leave us open to attack?”

“No, it's to cover your sorry butt before they catch you on foot!”

“As if you’re not drawing the attention to me anyway by flying int-”

“MOR-” 

“-GAN!”

Which, after the first few missions and asserting their names across the realm, seemed to lead to this same interaction, which always had the same general pattern: arguing between Morgans, intervention of some kind from the Robins, and rinse and repeat until the next meal where they could settle their little bet or metaphorically die trying. Although both of the young strategists had calmed down with an embarrassed look on their faces, it only took another couple of minutes before they were back to discussing the flow and tide of the battle fought. 

It all started after their second victory as a group, where although the Robins were more admiring each other and their abilities to turn the battlefield, the age of the future children seemed to proceed them; only taking a single comment about Margo finishing more enemies than Morgan to start a full on debate over which of the two budding mages were better. Soon enough, it became a bet between the two, whoever does the most work receives a portion of the losers meal at their discretion (which would just end in the losers parental tactician losing part of their own meal to cheer up said loser).

As ridiculous as their arguments may always end up about said bet, it kept the two active and at the top of their game, while also playing into the personality traits that made the two different from each other. While Morgan was a bit quieter and not one to attempt to brag in any way, especially considering his current timeline doesn’t seem to have much room for jokes and enjoyment while fighting to survive, his female counterpart seemed to both be more competitive in nature (by her own words, due to spending “too much girl time with Severa”), and also coming from a world with less immediate danger at the time of her summoning giving her an overall more lax nature. Therefore, it was easy for Margo to decide to tease her “bro” whenever the opportunity arose, and Morgan not having grown up with proper parental guidance for maturity would always fall into the traps she would set. While in a way this made the two extremely close, knowing that it was all in good fun and out of respect for the other, it still caused more than enough hassle for their “parents”.

The way that each Robin found out about their off-spring was...shocking to say the least. Out of pure chance each Robin had not yet married or had children in their respective timelines, the female Robin too invested in helping Chrom restore the realm (and sitting through one too many moments with Cordelia that should’ve been private) while the male Robin was only just beginning to explore the possibility of a love life in the first place, still getting to really know his fellow shepherds and other citizens of the town. So to be summoned to this world, see a variety of their comrades who also come from varying points in their timelines, and then one day discover that another version of them had a son or daughter that was also a tactician who in some way took over their role in their time? Well, as a certain purple haired warrior out there once said...multiverse theory’s a bitch.

The only thing that seemed to be made clear by the Morgan pair was that Morgan’s parent was the female Robin, and that Margo’s version spent with her time’s male version of Robin. Both now-parents seemed to fit into their role much faster than expected: Rob fitting very quickly to playing around with Margo being in a relatively lesser area of strife himself, or as she had no problem calling herself ‘Daddy’s little girl’, much to his early chagrin; and Robin doing her best to talk with Morgan about his experiences with the Fell Dragon and her means of defeating him, talking over the strategies used and applauding his ability to come up with the level of battle plans he did despite not having her full guidance. As unconventional as it may have been, the two pairs of parent and sibling, although not directly connected to each other, had enough of a bond between their shared experiences to truly enjoy each other's company. If not for the stark contrast of purple vs. white hair it would be nearly impossible to think they weren’t a family to begin with.

So, after arriving to the summoning grounds of Askr and reporting the results of the successful ambush to commander Anna, the group decided to make their way to the mess hall, where the two Morgans were already at full sprint, talking about how hungry they were and how much they couldn’t wait to steal the others food. The Robins simply paced behind them, enjoying some light banter about how their children somehow managed to take their places despite their attitudes, which as per usual would instantly turn into a genuine conversation about how great they were like the proud parents they had managed to become. 

———————————————————

By the time everyone had finally gotten their food and began sitting down, Morgan and Margo had been staring at each other rather than their food, neither taking a single bite. While it would be nice to think it was to wait for the remainder of their group to come by, it was actually due to the impending staredown of neither child of the future wanting to admit that the other deserved their food. 

“Morgan, Margo,” Rob began to say to the other half of their table, “you really should just eat. I understand this bet of yours tends to keep you competitive which is great for our morale, but you can’t just sit there and not eat after our long hike back. You **both** need to eat.” While Rob certainly wasn’t the stricter of the two mages on his side of the table, he knew that something had to be said before the food got cold and one of them got too hungry, inhaled their food, got sick, and then sat in his room the whole night complaining about how much her stomach was going to hurt forever...or at least, that’s what might happen.

“Nope, not until he hands me his peach and berry mixture to congratulate me for a wonderful job on that mission.” Margo said while narrowing her eyes at her male counterpart.

Morgan as a response, while not visually stooping to her level, didn’t exactly have a better reaction himself, “and I’ll start to eat once she hands over her daikon rice cake as thanks for saving her.” Opting to have Margo a smug smirk, which only seemed to spur her on more. 

“My word, with how much you two fight over food I’d think you were the spitting image of Vaike and Gergor,” Rob would say under his breath. Looking at his two younger counterparts wondering just how long this little farce would go on.

Then, to everyone’s surprise, it was Robin who while the Morgans were focused on each other and Rob had his face in his hands, decided to put her fruit mixture onto Margo’s plate. With the remaining three members looking at the older female with quite a bit of surprise. Robin was known for being the stricter out of the four of them, usually not being one to buy into the more childish antics of the other two. 

The unusual amount of attention going her way however did leave her squirming just a bit in her seat, deciding to address the three pairs of eyes in front of her: “As much as we all did our part, Margo both gave an excellent scouting report and was vital in the hit and run across the outpost, while I don’t think she did better or worse than Morgan, she deserves some reward for the extra effort in such a short time.” As she then put a fork into her charred meat, she looked at the table, “now can we all just eat and enjoy our victory meal?”, 

With Morgan not having admitted defeat, and Margo getting the reward she was looking for, even though it wasn’t coming from the source she truly wanted it from, both were able to smile back at the fellow female tactician and finally dig in, both dropping their facade and giving into the mass hunger they were hiding the whole time. 

The older male on the other hand hadn’t quite started yet, and hushed under his breath at his table mate, “look at you mom of the year, making the noble sacrifice to keep the children happy eh?” While both Robins had a mutual understanding with the Morgans that they weren’t quite the parent/child relationship that either had from their original world, it was hard to do anything else but play into it given how fond their younger members were of their parents. Plus, it did make things easier for all of them to communicate as a group. It was always easier to hear someone call out “Mom” or ‘Dad’ on the battlefield, rather than calling out Rob and one of them losing their position over a mistaken call in the heat of things. 

“Well, it's not as if I’m one to really aim for the sweets anyway, since a lady has to ‘watch her figure’ and all that.” While the female Robin wasn’t quite at the level of Maribelle in terms of caring about being ladylike, it was impossible to deny that she always kept herself in great shape, having a body that was fit in nature but not overly muscular, making her well proportioned in every aspect of the word...well, maybe except the way that her breast plate was a little more snug than others. “Plus think about it from a tactical perspective: they still had their bet, got the extra focus in the fight because of it, and now that they both ‘won’, _we_ don’t have to deal with any pouting or complaining.” She accentuated that last last point with a second fork of meat while she brought it to her mouth, “and all it took in sacrifice was something I likely wouldn’t have eaten anyway? Sounds like everybody wins here wouldn’t you think?”

Rob had to take a second and blink, looking at the woman in front of him who managed to take their growing family matter and solve the whole thing faster than he could even begin to process. It was well thought out, perfectly executed, and without half the effort as it would’ve been to try to convince the two to simply eat their meals as they normally do. It was hard for him to not be impressed, if not outright starstruck that the woman in front of him managed to make such a move. 

Such a move, in following with their younger one’s antics, certainly deserved a reward of its own. So, he decided to grab a hefty chunk of his own meat, and put it on Robin’s plate to enjoy for herself. When she looked at him with a full mouth and questioning eyes, he decided to speak in a hushed tone as to not alert the ones across from him: “Say what you will, but you completely managed to be the better tactician out of everyone here today with that. If the kids are going to have their little bet for recognizing when they’ve been bested, I have no reason not to do the same.” He smiled back at her, “plus you really seem to like the meat today, so you’re welcome to have some of mine.”

Robin couldn’t help but blush at the direct compliment from her counterpart across from her, taking his words as extremely high praise considering that the man was her equal, in more ways than one given the similarities in timelines. Her and Rob and spent plenty of time reading tomes and practicing strategies with each other, and the two had grown close, but had a mutual understanding of their positions to know that they didn’t have to compete with each other the way their children seemed to feel compelled to do. Still the direct complement was very touching, and his graceful smile staring back at her in the meanwhile seemed to melt her in a way.

While the conversation didn’t seem to be heard by the younger ones in front of them, the blush certainty was, the two older grandmasters in their own little world for the moment. While both Morgans didn’t quite know what caused it, one thing was made clear to the both of them: a moment had passed between their two individual parents, and while subtle hints of things of this kind had happened in the past where the two would unintentionally detach from others, this was the first instance of a direct interaction that seemed to cause it.

With the moment come and gone, the four hungry heroes finished their meal while discussing their battle and the way they planned out their strategies, while exchanging some stories from their home world and how they related to the events of the day. Even though they may have come from the same world, it was clear that each tactician had different experiences and battles fought, save for major events such as both Robins remembering the fight against Grangel. This meant that each experience they shared in Askr could lead to a different story that the others would not have experienced themselves, meaning there was a near endless amount of scenarios for them all to cover and analyze, and have some family bonding in the form of thinking through the others’ scenarios and enjoying discussing their strategies and decision making along the way. 

After a half hour of eating and another two hours of discussion and stories, the four heroes decided to go their separate ways for the night, each starting to feel the strain of the combat and long hike take its toll on them. However, while the older duo decided to head straight to bed, the younger male had something on his mind since that moment at dinner, and decided to knock on the younger female's door before heading to his own for the night.

*Knock Knock* *Thud* *Knock*

Recognizing the pattern indicative of her “bro”, Margo decided to open the door almost immediately, albeit with a bit of confusion at his coming to her room so soon after finishing dinner. Even though every once in a while they would meet and catch-up after missions to hear how the other was doing, their own little form of “pillow talk”, seeing that they spent the past two days together already there shouldn’t have been much to discuss.

“Listen, if you’re here to tell me more about how much I deserved your food you’re more than welcome to.” She said with a smug look on her face, having her fun while she had the chance.

Morgan not taking the bait this time simply shrugged, having a more clear goal in mind this time around. “Well you’re half right” he said, smirking and looking for the first time like the more mischievous out of the two. “Mind if I come in so we can talk about something?”

It was rare for Morgan to come by with such a look, and the curiosity of what would get him in a mood like this was more than enough to make Margo interested in what he had to say. 

“Fine, but at least give me a minute to change first.” She said while turning her back to him and grabbing one of her nightgowns out of her drawers. “I was going to shower, but I’ll at least humor you since you lost our bet and mom decided to spare you.” 

Pride hurt slightly, although not enough to deter him, Morgan decided to stick with his plan to talk with Margo. “Perfect, I’ll wait at your desk then while you change.”

“No messing with my papers!” He could hear Margo muffle through her bathroom door, “they’re top secret and all that junk!”

“Yeah yeah yeah I know,” he called back. He already knew what was on her desk anyways from the many times he had been in here: a few scattered plans, some of her sketches she would do in her spare time, a notebook “FOR A CUTE TACTICIANS EYES ONLY” written across the front, and some scattered food crumbs, all from the perspective of a chair that would squeak really loud any time he sat back in it. She had been saying for weeks how she wanted to get it fixed or replaced or something of the sort, but every time also remarking how she “didn’t have the time”. 

He never was one for snooping in someone else’s stuff, so any time he was left to his devices he would just look at Margo’s plans on the table and follow her thought process. Being similar in personality (on account of being the same theoretical person) it usually wasn’t hard to follow each other’s line of thinking, but equally so the extra time of planning and strategy on Margo’s side did show Morgan plenty of new tricks he hasn’t yet had to think of himself, which always made talking with her a treat in his mind. That being said, it was also a means for her to talk about ‘how much better she was than him at lots of stuff’, but he could take the good with the bad. 

After another minute or two, Margo finally came out of the bathroom, her purple hair flowing down at shoulder height with a nice look of relief on her face enjoying the lack of heavy riding clothing, and just the lack of clothing in general. With her fellow future child in the room she wasn’t daring enough to wear her nightgown alone, but wore a few things underneath to keep herself modest. The loose tank top caught around her midriff with her modest C-cup chest happy to be relieved from the chest wraps she uses while riding her pegasus, and the short-shorts were enough to cover the rather sizeable ass built up from her riding training, able to cover her up enough to be comfortable and not make things awkward with Morgan at such close proximity. 

This certainly wasn’t the first time Morgan hadn’t seen Margo with her equipment on, but it was the first time in her room with what to anyone else could’ve been a more risque attire than his own while still fully dressed up from battle. However, just as her teasing upon his entering didn’t deter him, the physical allure didn’t seem to quite reach either, as he instead decided to simply smile and proclaim, “feel better now without all that weight on?”

“Ugh, you have literally nooooo idea”, accentuating that last point as she decided to fall backwards onto her bed, spreading herself out and stretching her muscles. “Seriously, you need to give people like Cynthia and Cordelia more credit, I don’t know how they’ve managed to ride like that for years and never collapse of exhaustion.” Sitting back up, she continued: “I mean Cordelia at least doesn’t have as much to worry about knocking her in the face, but Cynthia?? I mean she doesn’t even use chest wraps, can you imagine how she handles bouncing and not getting hit in the face with those” she said while accuenting her chest while making a clear measure to compare the difference between her own size and Cynthias, everyone getting more than an accidental eye-full at some point or another with her insane energy and poses.

Even if the attire of his “sister” hadn’t quite gotten him flustered before, the direct mentioning of her chest as well as remembering the time _someone_ decided to hug her with a loose chest piece, Morgan sputtered and coughed a bit with a blush on his face. One that caused Margo to snicker just a bit, having hit the nail on the head, and she knew it.

“L-let’s not get off topic here ok?” The rider at that was about to open her mouth with a snide remark about how she hadn’t even known the topic to begin with, but Morgan was already ahead of her: “You saw what happened today at the dinner table, right?”

Margo knew exactly what Morgan was talking about: the moment her dad gave Robin some of his food after she gave Margo her rightful victory, then after some hushed words she noticed Robin blushing. 

But she couldn’t let Morgan know that. Now just wasn’t the time to handle this, and she knew it. She needed to find a way out of this before it got out of hand.

“Not really, I just noticed dad giving your mom some food and then I went back to celebrating my win.” She said while starting to stand up out of her bed, continuing where she left off, “a win mind you that has left me very tired, so if you don’t mind I want to get ready fo-”

“I think we should set up mom and dad together.”

...And there it was. The magic words that had to set Margo’s entire head into a frenzy, the words that would suddenly take everything she was enjoying about the time spent today and turn it into a nightmare.

“I...i.i don’t know, I mean, do we even know if they like ea-”

“Margo, you saw the blush on her face! The way your dad was smiling back at her! I may not have known what was said but whatever it was, it was something that she really liked. Plus, it's not like this is the first time they seem to have shown some chemistry and you know it.”

He wasn’t wrong, while the Grand Four’s mission count wasn’t all that high, it was impossible to deny that the two saviors of Yleese were certainly joined at the hip when they were around each other. It tends to happen when you can tell stories and tales of comrades you’ve both spent years with, have almost the same personality and therefore understand each other to a tee, be on par with each others intellect constantly, 

‘ _and both be just unfairly good looking regardless of gender…’_

“Listen Morgan, I’m not saying you’re right or wrong, but this isn’t something to rus-”

“You know this isn’t rushing at this point Margo, we’ve been here for over a year now and we’ve all spent so much time together, we’ve really managed to come close as a group...as a family.” Now it was Morgan’s turn to stand up, getting a little tired himself and hoping to accentuate his last point before heading to sleep himself. 

“I-i mean I know what you mean bu-”

“They fit well, they both seem interested in each other, and then they’ll be happy right? Plus, if they get together then maybe you’ll actually finally call Robin m-”

“BUT THEN WHEN WOULD I GET TO LOVE HIM MYSELF?”

…

…

Silence filled the air between the two of them, Margo holding her mouth closed with her right hand, while Morgan decided to leave his mouth open and his last word hanging in the air, although now forgetting what it even was. 

_‘She...s-she feels...like…_ ’

Margo was the first to sit back down on her bed, her eyes going down trot, her head a sea of chaos as her secret was no longer to herself: she loved Rob. Not as a father, not as a comrade, not as the person she traveled back in time to save in her own world: She loved him as a man. She loved his smile, his optimism, the way he managed to turn around every awkward moment with a proper moment of reprise; his soft white hair; his ability with a tome; his toned and not overly muscular form; his abs that one time he went swimming; his

Too lost in her own thoughts, it wasn’t until Morgan put his hand on her shoulder that she realized how much time had passed, or that a single tear was caught on his finger from her face. 

“Listen, I’m gonna go back to my room and change into some more comfy clothes than this cloak, but when I come back, we can talk this through until you feel better and we work something out, ok?”

Her mouth opened now out of surprise from her little brother, she smiled back, although blushing slightly, and nodded back to him, not trusting herself to say anything more as he silently left to go make himself comfortable.

After five minutes and another sequence of knocks on her door, Morgan made his way back in a plain black t-shirt with some loose shorts on, and a small bottle of rice wine and two glasses for good measure. With a clink and a sip amongst the two of them, Margo took the opportunity to open up about her situation.

“I’ve known...for maybe a couple of months now.” She started, her eyes splitting their attention between Morgan and her glass of wine she was forcing herself not to just chug in hopes of forgetting what happened earlier. “Spending so much time with him here and realizing how he’s just like my dad back home but with an even more fun personality, it's a surprise I didn’t fall for him way sooner than I already have.”

Morgan didn’t say anything as he let Margo talk through her feelings and the many ways that she had come to fall for Rob, and truthfully, he felt for Margo as he could see the way she was struggling. Knowing that the likelihood of her “father” not having thought of her this way while she sat in her room practically fantasizing about the man must’ve driven her up the wall. 

“Margo, you have to remember that it’s perfectly fine to feel this way, not only are we all from four different versions of our world, meaning that none of us are _really_ related, but your with someone your own age who doesn’t mind taking you in as one of their own, while also being everything you could ever even remotely ask for in a mentor, comrade, and friend.” He looked down at his own glass, putting a sad smile into it as he continued, “sure it might be odd for you to say you love your dad as more than a parent, but it doesn’t mean you’re doing anything wrong: it just means you’re human.”

Staring into her own glass, the female counterpart finally spoke up after a short minute of silence. “Well you’re not wrong for once bro that’s for sure.” With all of her feelings out in the air, as well as the little bit of alcohol flowing through her bloodstream, Margo was slightly more at ease with the words she spoke. Considering Morgan already knew the secret and didn’t immediately question her, he felt as if he could at least understand where she was coming from with regards to their older allies, glad that of all people to talk through this with it was someone who-

_‘Wait a second...I wonder…”_

Feeling a slight boost of confidence, Margo decided to take one more sip before changing her tune just a bit, “and what about you _bro_? I feel like you and Lilina seem to be getting along pretty well lately hm?”

Morgan, while happy to see Margo not as taken aback with her thoughts, was a bit curious as to why she was suddenly asking about his own love life? Maybe she was just trying to tease him to get herself back in a good mood or something.

“Lilina? I mean sure, we study at the library together from time to time but its not as if-”

“Oh? Then what about Rhajat? She seems like a bit of a frisky one doesn’t she?”

“Rhajat? Really Margo?” Morgan started to chuckle to himself as he thought maybe Margo had too much to drink, her barely even trying to make herself sneaky. “Seriously, if you’re just trying to tease me about girls who talk to me assuming I like them, then you’re just gonna be disappointed with my lack of reaction.” Feeling confident enough to take another sip of wine, happy to see Margo at least trying to bring her mood back up.

“So it seems like you want to fuck your parent too then?”

Now that was enough to immediately have Morgan choking on his drink, both not expecting to have been called out so harshly while also wondering what could have led her to that conclusion in the first place!

“*hack* W-what do you mean! Ar- *cough* *cough*, are you insane!?”

If the sudden coughing wasn’t a dead giveaway, his response definitely was, and her new bubbly look didn’t hide Margo’s feelings one bit. “First off, I’ve teased you enough to know when a reaction out of you is out of shock or out of being embarrassed; and you managed to have both in one somehow.” She said as she stood up to get closer to him, “Second, you didn’t say no.” As she leant down and sat next to him: “And third,” she said while taking the opportunity to put her arm on his shoulder this time, “I could tell the only reason you were so quick to understand is because you felt the same way.”

Fully caught and with nowhere else to turn and run away, Morgan had no choice but to sit there and take in the minor comfort of his sister as he came to terms with his own secret being out. Unlike Margo, Morgan...didn’t get to have the same experience with the past version of his mother. In the timeline where he came from, she was gone, nothing more than a memory from when he was a young kid learning the ways of strategy and tactics. Not knowing his father to any of his jagged memory, the only figure he ever had to look up to in his life was barely even in it. 

So to be summoned to this realm with infinite possibility and countless warriors, and to be reunited with the only part of his past that seemed to make any sense and make anything okay was the happiest thing he could’ve ever had the joy of experiencing. Watching her truly shine in combat, hearing her stories about the triumph over the very dragon he was running and racking his brain to defeat, left him with miles and miles of appreciation for the woman he has the privilege to call “mother” in this world. She’s cunning, agile, brilliant, confident, beautiful, radiant, wears the hell out of a swimsu-

“Hey, earth to Morgan!” It was now his turn to shake his head and look up at his female counterpart, looking at him with a soft smirk that was supposed to be 50% comforting and 50% teasing, knowing very well he was caught in the same loop she was earlier. “We’re almost out of wine and I can’t be the only one letting out secrets tonight.” She accentuated the first part while filling up his glass once more and giving herself the rest, leaving her with about one more half a glass to go. “So, like you told me, lets talk it through, and then we’ll figure out what we _both_ are going to do about this, ok?”

Gladly taking the opportunity to calm his nerves, Morgan instantly drank enough of his glass to be even with Margo, slowly opening up more and more about his own hidden feelings about the female grandmaster, leaving Margo with a couple of chuckles and remarks of “cheesy” at what he would say, but nonetheless listening with complete intent and giving Morgan her full attention: which was greatly appreciated by the bumbling tactician.

By the time the both of them had finished up their wine, Morgan’s own feelings about “mom” were shared, as he was left with some slight hiccups and the slightest hint of rosey cheeks, not quite as stable as Margo who was merely running on a light buzz. The latter of the two decided to finally tackle the giant elephant in the room as the night was getting too late for either of them to handle given their exhaustion and new intoxication.

“So, my dad seems to like your mom, and probably vice versa if we’re anything to go off of with our own feelings.” She started, her words having a serious undertone even though the inebriation was certainly leaving her voice with a lighter than normal volume. “So, how do we make it so that they can date, but you and I can still date and maybe have some fun with them while the other doesn’t know?”

Morgan knew the way the other tactician was wording things was not at all what he meant by his own feelings, but knew it was likely a combination of the alcohol and the situation that made it come out that way...on top of his own state lowering his ability to deny that the words she said were true. But, he also was a bit less hopeful than his female friend, not quite having the same outright confidence she seemed to have built up in her time of the Awakening era. 

“I get what you mean, but also...should we?” Morgan was struggling trying to find a way where this situation would be able to work out in favor of the younger duo, given the current parent/child dynamic they’d all grown accustomed to. “After all, I don’t even know how I would be a-able to convince Mom I was the same caliper as Rob. I may be the other male tactician but it's not like I have the same mannerisms that she probably likes about him.” The younger one was a little downtrot at that last statement, knowing it was a little harsh but also struggling with how to come to terms with his newly shared feelings. “Face it, as long as they have eyes and ears, it's not like we can just pretend to be someone we’re not.”

Meanwhile, the female budding tactician was just given the last puzzle piece that would fit everything together. “Well bro, you may be right that we’re not them, butttttt you’re wrong in thinking that we can’t pretend.”

The joy in his sister's voice was enough to alert Morgan into some idea of a plan, as he waited for the older of the two of them to continue.

“You’re right about one thing, they might be able to see that we’re not them, but that doesn’t mean they can’t hear it.” She started casting a small hex in front of her, the male counterpart confused as to how she even learned any dark magic in the first place. But that was nothing compared to the way his eyes bulged out when she spoke next.

“Now come here baby, and give mommy a kiss, hm?”

Clearly putting on a show for her brother, her efforts were made all the worthwhile when she saw him fall backwards onto his ass, banging his head on the floor with the deepest crimson blush on his face. It only took another second for Margo to fall down herself, although purely out of laughter from surprising her brother the way she did.

“W-wha, I mean who, h-how-“ he stumbled out while catching his balance, wondering if he really had more to drink than he originally thought, swearing he just heard the girl in front of her sound like _her_ , or at least, the version of his mother from that one dream…

“Now that was more worthwhile then I could’ve imagined!” Margo said, finally picking herself back up and looking at her still blushing brother with a happy smile. “Though I’m not surprised you’re so caught off guard, after all you didn’t get to spend time with Tharja in your time did you?” 

“Tharja?” He recognized the name from Noire’s tales of her mother, and had seen her in Askr from time to time, but he didn’t have an extensive list of moments with her to really go off of. “Well no, but what does that have to do with any of this?”

“Well, when you spend plenty of time on a battlefield with the woman **obsessed** with your father, and that was the only _approachable_ dark mage in the camp”, a slight shiver going down her back at the one time Henry suggested they talk “privately” by calling a crow storm down around them in the middle of a battlefield, “she taught me a few things here and there. After all, she figured taking after me would score some bonus points with the Robin of my time, and this little trick was always lovely at pulling pranks.” 

Finishing her explanation, she finally dropped the hex, returning to her slightly higher pitch voice as she continued. “It’s a very simple hex, it doesn’t damage anything or even really add any strain, it simply warps the frequency of the sound that leaves the casters mouth in order to have them sound like whoever they have a good mental image of. Considering how many long missions the four of us have been on,” she started as she cast a hex once more, this time sounding like the boy sitting across from her, “it’s not difficult for me to mimic any of you three pretty much.”

While not hitting the same level of surprise as hearing his mother’s voice, hearing his own come out of somebody else’s mouth was far from comforting in the moment. Still, it was certainly an interesting tool to have, even though not that practical outside of close allies in tight situations. “Ok, so then tell me, how exactly is this supposed to solve our situation?”

Dropping the hex and deciding to stand up, her wheels turning and her mind alight with possibility, Margo unveiled the last of her thought process. “Simple, I use the voice hex to sound like your mom, you use the voice hex to sound like your dad, we each get them alone, and while they think they’re going out with each other and “grow closer”, we get to have some fun ourselves for a while.” 

It seemed like a very haphazard plan, and Morgan knew she probably had more to it, but he figured he had to walk into it to ask. “And they just magically won’t see that they’re with their children who sound like someone else?”

She decided to pull him up, getting both of them off the ground and sitting next to each other on the bed, a bit more comfortable now that they were past all the hard secrets in their mind. “Don’t worry about that, I have a plan in mind that’ll take sight out of the equation. But, there are two things we need for that.”

“First, I may be able to convince Lissa to help me “pull a prank” on dad, but is there anyone who comes from your end of our time that you can ask to, I don’t know lie to do a favor for your mom or something?”

Morgan really wished he could just know what she was planning, but it seemed like her brain was still working out the kinks, so for now all he could do was help her fit the pieces she needed. Racking his brain he couldn’t think of much, none of the male heroes would be able to keep a secret, and a majority of females seemed to have a male robin in their version of Yleese, not leaving much to work with but…

“I might be able to ask Sumía, I'd have to ask her not to tell Lucina or Cynthia, but I’d like to think she can keep a secret.”

Margo’s eyes lit up as she realized that would both fit her plan and that it could be easily spun. “Yes! Just tell her to tell a fib to Robin to give her a break or something cheesy like that, I’ll leave the wording to you bro since you probably know her better than I would.”

He really didn’t, but at this point he just wanted to know the plan in the first place. “And the second thing you would need to make this magic plan work?”

This time, she had eyes full of confidence and a smirk full of wicked intent.. 

“Well, you up for some training tomorrow with dad?”

———————————————————

“Thanks for deciding to help me out with my training Rob, I’ve been feeling a little lackluster lately and honestly I need to shape up.” The two males of the Awakening mastermind foursome had just gotten to the training grounds nearby the summoning grounds, the younger half stopping by Rob’s room this morning and doing his best to nonchalantly ask him to help Morgan improve his battlefield prowess. Which, as might be expected, equated to him stuttering over his words constantly, leaving the older male worried something was wrong at first. But, after simply asking him for some help training, Rob just assumed he was self-conscious and gladly took the opportunity to help out the young man.

“You say that as if this is some kind of chore Morgan! No need to beat yourself up over looking to improve yourself.” Robin started as they made their way outside of the training armory, each grabbing a practice time and setting themselves up at the nearest open training field. It seemed as though a lot of the fellow summoned champions were enjoying the day to relax, the only present warriors the usual crowd such as Epharim and Saizo. It very well might’ve been due to the heat, summer time in full force with the sun beating down on the scattered warriors. “After all, I’m sure with Margo’s constant teasing its easy to get a little self-conscious sometimes.” 

Taking his place at the opposite end of the training field, Morgan tried to address his superior teammate from farther away, raising his voice to a half yell by now. “While you’re not wrong, I really just wanted to do my best to make sure I keep up with you and mom more than anything.” He said with a small shrug, “Morgan can have her benefit of mobility and being flashy, I’ll be the solid backbone that doesn’t get caught out as easy!”

Robin took to a good laugh at hearing that bit of confidence in Morgan’s voice. As much as he knew Margo had a tendency to pick on the poor boy, it was nice to see him not just lying down and taking it, choosing instead to use it as an opportunity to better himself in the process. “Ha ha! I admire the fortitude, Morgan,” Robin taking his stance as he opened the tome and decided to prepare an arc thunder spell to start off, slow enough to dodge but punishing if Morgan decided to take it lightly. “Are you ready to start then? I plan to keep you on your toes today.”

Opening up his own tome, Morgan instead decided to prepare an elwind, intent on redirecting what Robin would throw at him until he could form his own plan of offense. “And I you Robin. First move is yours!”

While the tomes housed the powerful form of magic used by the tacticians, their output was purely visual in effect: each training tome allowing the user to have full range of their talents, but without the risk of harming their opponents in the way they would harm an enemy on the battlefield. This meant that neither had to hold back at all in their strategy to defeat the man in front of them, and it didn’t take long for either man to be using their tomes the way they would use a chess board: meticulously aligning their spells and the order they would come out to best catch their fellow mage off-guard. First it was single spells, then it was using one as a diversion to lead into a second, and soon enough their moves were planned so far ahead of each other it was as if the outcome of each round was decided before they even began exchanging blows.

Only a mere 15 minutes in and both males had already worked up a sweat dodging and maneuvering themselves to aim hits onto their opponents. The heat certainly sped things along as well, just as Morgan, or should he say _Margo_ , planned, the future child realizing how heavy his cloak had become on top of his shirt being too sweaty under his attire to be comfortable. 

After taking a round off of the older man across from him, he decided to use that as an opportunity to take a quick pause. Rob had gladly taken the moment to catch his breath, noticing Morgan moving over to the bench to take both a sip of water and, uncharacteristically, removing his cloak. 

“Doing alright over there? Do you need to take more of a breather?” As much as he was happy to help out Morgan, he didn’t want the boy overworking himself. Even though Morgan wasn’t quite his child in the same way Margo was, he had spent more than enough time with him to care and worry about his well being the same way he would all of his comrades, and wouldn’t want him fainting just to get a bit better in the field.

As much as Morgan may have had a bit of a hard time deceiving Rob earlier, this time around it was much easier to continue Margo’s _unorthodox_ plan, seeing as he wasn’t exactly something he was opposed to in the current moment. 

“Yea, I’m perfectly fine! It’s just a bit too hot outside for me right now for the current level of clothing.” As he said that and laid his cloak onto the bench, he took the opportunity to throw off his shirt as well, leaving it in a heap on the ground, not as worried about keeping it pristine considering how sweaty it had already gotten, revealing a bit more of his reserved physique from underneath his clothing. While not “beefy” by any means, his constant movement on the battlefield meant that Morgan’s body was certainly toned with a bit of visible strength in his shoulders and back, with enough definition to be visually appealing. “You’re more than welcome to do the same if you want to you know, after all as someone who wears the same clothes as you I can only imagine you’re sweating about as much as I am.”

As much as Rob wasn’t as uncomfortable as Morgan made it seem, he certainly wasn’t wrong in the idea that his clothes were already incredibly sweaty by this point, the two really going at it in this training session as is. It also wasn’t as if Robin was afraid of showing some skin, after spending plenty of time in his world in the outrealms in the face of Anna and Tharja, who were both, ahem, _interested_ in reminding him what such a place could offer. As such, after being in the face of that countless times, being around others in a less-clothed setting wasn’t the hardest thing to get used to. 

So, with a shrug of his shoulders, Robin decided to walk over to the bench and match his “trainee” for the day: removing his cloak carefully onto the bench, and dropping his shirt on the opposite side of the bench. Having been a bit more active in sword training than his younger tactician across from him, Robin did have quite a bit more shape in his shirtless form, with his arms specifically having more definition and his stomach having some more than welcoming bumps, representing a strong core in comparison to his counterpart. Honestly, given their forms next to each other it was easy for anyone to tell that there was some relation between the two, even if it was across different timelines. 

With both now feeling much more comfortable and slihglty refreshed, they decided to continue with their training skirmish, the younger of the two with a slightly brighter smile on his face knowing he had done his part of the plan with his sister.

_I at least hope you get here soon Margo._

As if right on queue, a brief sound came across his ears as he heard a familiar voice coming out from the armory. As much as he wanted to wave and say hello however, he knew this part of the day was to rely heavily on being in the middle of his training. So, while Rob’s focus was still on him, he decided to be reckless and throw out a quick wind magic, hoping the speed would be enough to land a hit while also keeping his opponent’s attention. 

While he got the latter completed, the hit didn’t land, leaving Rob with an easy dodge and now easily able to gain some ground on the more inexperienced of the two on the field. “Ho ho! While I admire the gusto, you shouldn't underestimate me!”

———————————————————

“Listen, all I’m saying is that you have more than enough skill with your magic Margo, and you shouldn’t worry too much about all of this.” Robin was certainly surprised this morning to see Margo approaching her door and asking for training this morning; usually she thought she was, “more than awesome enough without needing to practice!”. So to hear her asking for some training this morning, but in _lances_ rather than some simple magic sparring, she was caught off guard to the point where she was practically forced into saying yes from the onslaught of puppy dog eyes. She never did have to grow up with that side of child tricks, both from having the less rambunctious of the two children and also the less mischievous. 

“And all I’m saying is that I couldn’t think of anyone better to show me the ropes of the lance!” Margo had worked her magic and managed to get the older female to give her some lessons in lance training, wanting to meet up with her at the training field at the same time as the boys so that she could work her mental magic, rather than her real one. Training lance in hand, already regretting how heavy it seemed to feel compared to a book, she was glad to see the boys out of the corner of her eye, ready to start putting things into motion. “Plus, it was a perfect excuse for you to show off a little bit!”

The older one gave a small blush at that, remembering the current state of her attire as they finally walked out of the armory. Insisting that she needed the, “ _full effect of training with her_ ” Margo practically _demanded_ that the older woman decide to go to the training ground not just for lance training, but in the “Ylessian Summer” outfit the lance was meant to compliment. As much as Robin knew that it _was_ summer time, and she was grateful for summoner Kieran for choosing her as being a strong enough representative of her era to be represented in the event, it certainly didn’t take away from the bit of embarrassment she felt from wearing such a revealing outfit compared to that of her normal one. 

The summer outfit still featured her usual tacticians cloak, even fit with her belt that would complement the remainder of her fitting, albeit heavy, attire. Other than that however, there was an extremely prominent lack of clothing, well, everywhere else. Wearing a swimsuit that seemed more akin to one of Olivia’s dancing outfits, it consisted of a single golden ring holding together her top in the front, the two piece revealing more than its fair share of cleavage from her D-cup breasts, both on the top _and_ bottom of the piece of clothing. Considering her usual long sleeve attire also failed to show off her arms or legs either, the clothing option was certainly a jump from her usual wares, the bottom half being just a step up from a thong as far as Robin was concerned. Granted, her slightly above size thighs hiding some of the lining didn’t help the matter.

“Plus, it gives us an opportunity to really match as the dynamic duo we are too!” What was more shocking to the older woman however, was when Margo _also_ insisted that she wear a similar looking set of clothing to look just like Robin. Wearing a similar cloak and belt, however opting for a white swimsuit to contrast Robin's purple one, having a reversal of hair and swimsuit colors to her training partner. While Margo’s swimsuit was a bit more conservative than that of the woman across from her, it still gave her more modest C-cup breasts plenty of breathing room and provided more than enough of a view for the average bystander. But while the top half of her body may have been more modest in comparison to the older woman, the bottoms were _unfairly_ disproportionate, Margo’s riding training coming out in spades nearly hiding the presence of the bottom half of her swimsuit, Recognizing that she was going to be out and about, she at least chose the version of her bottoms with plenty of coverage of her plump backside, not wearing the thinner one she wore on that one father-daughter beach trip a year ago. 

“Well, if nothing else I’m at least glad to see your enthusiasm aimed more at training rather than teasing poor Morgan all day,” Robin said chuckling to herself as they walked out onto the training field. 

_Speaking of which…_

“Well speak of the devil Robin, look at what’s over there a few grounds over! It’s the man himself with father!” Following Margo’s line of eyesight, she was able to see that another field or so over was in fact Rob and Morgan in the middle of what seemed to be a sparring match. While she wasn’t used to seeing Morgan looking to train much rather than study, it was nice to see him out and about, as well as spending time with Robin, who seemed to be more than holding his own.

“Well that is nice, seems like great minds must think alike, but the question I suppose is who's

?” Margo smirked, realizing that Robin gave her the perfect in to get the ball rolling on the next phase of her plans. 

“I bet it was father, hoping to cheer Morgan up after I _clearrrrrly_ beat him in our little exchange yesterday,” she immediately turned to the other female next to her, “and you can’t even argue since you’re the one who gave me the food!” She chucked to herself as she saw Robin pinching her nose in annoyance, and decided to spring into action. “But man, look at my dad go out there! He’s really working up a sweat isn’t he?”

Robin couldn’t help but agree with Margo, it truly was a rare sight to see Rob this focused and poised when it wasn’t on the battlefield, and usually in those instances she was too in her own mind to be able to see it for herself. The way he meticulously positioned himself every cast he would make, the way he would visibly show his brain working overtime at attempting to read his sparring partner, and his equal ability to move and dodge everything with grace was breathtaking. 

And the more Robin watched the scene, the harder it was to also ignore that Robin certainly looked like he was in shape, the way he stretched his arms with every spell flexing the muscles he seemed to build up in his sword training back is his original world. That, combined with his strong legs showing his ability to move and run without any lack of strength, and his body glistening with a thin enough layer of sweat to practically be glowing, it was enough to make any woman give a longing second glance, and for Robin to be caught staring by the younger of the two females.

“Liking what you see Robin?” Having been caught staring just a bit too long, Robin was worried that the future child was going to have a hay-day and harp on it for the rest of the day, but luckily she didn’t seem to press on it too hard. “I don’t blame you, I mean after all he’s smart, funny, and the best dad in the whole world, it's hard not to think of just how great he is.” Smiling back genuinely at Margo, Robin took another glance at the tactician as he seemed to win his round against Morgan, giving him what seemed to be an analysis and some advice from their training, almost taking after him as if he was his own child. As any mother would be, Robin was touched, even though she had seen his kindness before, given their exchange yesterday it seemed to put him in quite a new light. 

“-I mean plus he has a pretty nice bod’, and considering your staring it's not like you can even say I’m wronggggg.” Margo added in, ruining the brief moment of genuine awe with her trademark brand of mischief and bubbliness, clearly trying to get just a bit under the tactician’s skin. 

“You know Margo, you really should think a bit more about teasing me that way before I start firing back,” she started, dropping off her flask of water at their training fields bench and facing the younger of the two, “after all, I might just give Morgan some ammunition if you don’t.” 

Drawing a blank face at that comment, Margo was unsure exactly what Robin was hinting at, until she decided to hit her with a curveball if she’d ever heard of one, “-after all, I might just have to tell Morgan about how much he seems to catch _your_ eye as well.”

If Margo was expecting anything to come out of Robin's mouth it was the farthest thing from that, and yet for some reason she noticed that a small blush had already subconsciously graced her cheeks. “W-what? Me and Morgan? I think you definitely have the-”

“Listen, Margo,” Robin said, getting a little closer to her sparring partner for the day as if to let her in on a ‘secret’, “you may enjoy teasing him to no end, but its obvious its only because of how much time you enjoy spending with him and getting his reactions. You study together, you eat together, you enjoy the same things, and don’t think I didn’t notice you looking at him while I was busy looking at Rob just now.” At that line the slight blush from earlier seemed to get even darker now, not even realizing she was staring at Morgan until someone else said it aloud. 

“So how about we get to the training you planned for today, and maybe next time we can talk about who we want to stare at, rather than just teasing each other about it.” She said that, as she decided to walk to the other end of the field, readying her practice lance for their first spar. “Deal?”

Surprised at Robin’s complete domination of that conversation, realizing that apparently there was even more to think about now than she thought before, she decided to flush it down for now as she picked up her lance and got ready to what should be the hardest part of the day: actually learning how to use a lance.

“ _Hopefully you enjoy the showww”_

———————————————————

“* _huff_ * Definitely a wonderful match that time Morgan! If I hadn’t, * _huff_ *, boosted that last arc thunder with my quick wind on the side, I’m, * _huff_ * certainly sure your next blast would’ve scored you the win!” A bit out of breath but heavily satisfied, the two mages were reconvening after their most recent spar, which managed to be both the longest and most demanding out of their few completed so far. Morgan was really pulling out all the stops, both by using some of Robin’s tricks from their first match and also giving a bit more force behind some of his motions, almost as if trying to make Robin work harder than before by choice.

The younger of the two meanwhile was certainly more out of breath, bending over himself and trying his hardest to recuperate while Rob talked him through what he noticed in their last spar. Knowing Margo and his mom were nearby Morgan really did his damndest to make that match count, not necessarily to win or lose but just to show-off, seeing that he should’ve made sure there was an audience for his mom to see Rob in his element. Of course, that did mean that now was time for the other part of their plan, which was easy to execute given his exhaustion.

“* _huff_ * * _huff_ * Thanks, * _huff_ *, Rob, * _huff_ *, why don’t we, * _wheeze_ *, we take a break?” 

Hard to ignore the clear exhaustion from his training partner, Rob went ahead and sat down on the bench with their stuff, patting the spot next to him for Morgan to take a seat as well. Gladly taking the offer, both also took the opportunity to take another swig from their canteens, its drained volume a sign that their training would likely come to an end soon. Enjoying the moment to relax, Rob decided to take a look around, noticing someone else had taken the training field spot next of them instead of Ephraim. He almost swore that one of them looked like…

“M-mom?” Morgan said, playing his part of surprise seeing his mother on the field. While the surprise was meant to be fake just to get Robin’s attention, seeing the older female in her summer outfit had Morgan a little more lost for words than he had anticipated. Equally so, when he looked at Margo and noticed that she seemed to be wearing a similar attire, he could tell two things in that moment.

First, he realized why she was so confident that she could get Rob’s attention onto her mother in the training field setting. The way her outfit complimented her form, showing off her slim arms and _plentiful_ chest on the top half, while complimenting her curves in the hips on the bottom. As much as he did enjoy the view in his own right, and could clearly see that Rob was enjoying the view himself, Morgan wasn’t looking much at Robin because of the second thing: Margo, looked really, _really_ good in her swimsuit.

Considering her usual attire consisted of the cloak with a modified pegasus rider outfit, he wasn’t used to seeing as much of her body revealed like this. So to see the way her body seemed to fill out the bottom of her swimsuit even more than his mother, it took him another second to snap out of it realizing this was his time to get the ball rolling.

Luckily, Rob seemed to still be entranced by the sight of Robin as Morgan was able to follow through with the plan. “Wow, I guess they decided to train a bit today too huh?” He started, noticing Rob snap out of it and a bit flustered, knowing he had been caught staring. “Judging by the attire it seems like mom decided to do some lance training with Morgan, but at least they prepared for the warmer weather better than we did!”

Chuckling a little bit at the younger one’s comment, he let out a smile himself, “Yeah, it would seem that way I suppose. Although I am surprised to see Morgan wielding a lance.” Noticing her own attire as well, a bit perplexed, he continued on, “after all, even though she's on pegasus back it's not as if she seems to need it.”

“Maybe she just wanted to learn from Mom knowing how well she fights with it? I mean considering how good she is at everything else like tactics and helping people, it's no surprise that she's good at this too.” Rob couldn’t help but think about those words, looking back at the older female tactician and watching how fluent her motions were with her thrusts, while equally managing to gracefully jump and move out of the way of Morgan’s more clumsy and forward strikes. Plus, it was hard not to remember the blush on her face yesterday, and that combined with the bounce of her chest when she moved...it was a good thing his shorts were baggy.

“Y-you know Rob,” the younger one started, looking down at his own lap, “I really am glad you and mom met, it seems like you both really enjoy each other and she definitely seems happy around you. So thanks for that.” He didn’t know why those words seemed so hard for Morgan to say, but he could hear the sincerity in his voice regardless, and was more than happy to get appreciation from the most unexpected place...and equally figured it was a good time for him to give some in return.

“While I appreciate the words Morgan, I could be saying the same thing for you and all you’ve done for Margo.” The younger one of the duo snapped his head at that statement, as Rob decided to continue, “I know that you and her get along so well, and it seems like you both have a lot of trust in each other, something that I only see matched in the way she clings to myself. I’m so happy that you’re both able to connect and enjoy growing in this realm, and that you help fill her days with happiness in the same way.”

Now it was Morgan's turn to blush, not quite sure of how to take the new string of unexpected compliments. “Well yea, b-but she always picks on me and stuff, so I’m sure that she really just enjoys mak-”

“And, tell me Morgan, you’re a smart guy...you know why girls tend to pick on certain guys, don’t you?” With that Rob added a little bit of an eyebrow raise at the younger of the two, getting his point across. At that, Morgan couldn’t help but take another look at the younger tactician trying to practically _stab_ his mom with a lance, her lack of training being made up for with her enthusiasm, and immediately was getting a bit too uncomfortable sitting down at that bench thinking about it,

“Wellhowaboutwefinishourtraining-” He said a little too fast for comfort, Rob simply chuckling understanding that his counterpart was probably just putting together some pieces he didn’t before. With that, and seeing him rush a bit too fast over to his half of the field, Rob decided to finish up their current session, more than content with thoughts of those sparring just the next field over, and maybe sparing one too many glances their way while finishing his training...luckily noticing Morgan doing the same.

———————————————————

After some quick cleanup and showering from their long and _distracting_ training session, it wasn’t long until the male future child was sitting at his desk, looking over his handiwork and flashing between self-criticism at thinking it could be better, and constantly questioning how his life had already gotten to the point that it has.

*knock* *knock* *Thud* *Knock*

He was removed from his stupor with the sound of his counterpart knocking, likely using their knock to be sure that he hid the letter he now held in his pocket, shoving it in there before she could steal it and read it for herself. Straightening out his cloak, he walked over to the door and opened it, finding Morgan in only her own grimeal cloak rather than her other, ahem, _outfit_ she was wearing earlier on the training ground, making it slightly easier to look her in the eye.

That being said, he did notice her looking away slightly herself, which he presumed was in thought about the plan she had set up for their parents today, unaware that she seemed to have the same silent thanks that she could focus on what she came here to do..

“So, got what you need bro?” Again, the little look away didn’t go unnoticed by Morgan after she finished her sentence, and again, he presumed it was directed towards the plan at hand. So with that, he tapped his left hip, hinting that the letter was hidden away and ready to be received. Hoping that would suffice, and also being sorely disappointed, he wasn’t prepared to see his sister snatch the letter from his pocket and shoving his face away before reading to herself.

Despite his protests Margo was able to read along with his letter, honestly pretty impressed with the amount of anonymity he was able to put into it and avoid sounding too much like...well himself. Then again, the personality difference between himself and her father weren’t that far off she supposed, as much as she didn’t enjoy being reminded of her conversation with Robin while also preparing to have some fun with the other male tactician involved. 

“Not bad Morgan, not bad indeed.” She returned his letter, offering her own in turn for him to look at. “Now all you have to do is not give anything away when you meet up with Sumia and you should be home free.” 

Pouting a bit at her reading what was basically his personal info, he decided to read her own so that they would be more even. While she probably could’ve done a better job with making it sound a little less forward, he had to admit that Margo managed to not say anything that made it seem like his mother wanted to jam her tongue down Robin’s throat, worried her more abrasive nature would cause an obvious shift, even if Rob was right that its one of her real trademark qualities that he almost wishes she could share more here.

“Yours seems pretty good too, nicely done.” He wanted to say a little more, but it seemed like they were both preoccupied mentally. If only he knew how much it was due to himself and not just the plan. With that in mind though, it was time to move on from here. 

“So, you ready for this?”

At the reminder of what she was planning to do, her face and attitude did seem to finally perk up as she looked at him. “Yep, Lissa should be chatting up my dad right about now, and I’d assume your mom and Sumia are catching up quite nicely.” She tucked away her own letter back into her pocket as she continued, “still, that should be more where you get praise out of all of this. I mean, I know sumia is a little gullible, but to convince her to lie about a blind date being a _literal_ blind date, and asking her to do so because you wanted to treat your mom to a meal and be treated nicely is a feat. All I had to do was tell Lissa that I was going to give him some gross tasting food and laugh at him.”

Thinking back to how the older pegasus knight seemed so eager to help her comrade and giving plenty of statements of “ _wish my kids would only be so grateful sometime_ ” which she _thought_ were hidden well under her breath, it was a bit of a surprise how quick she was to go along with it. Still, it did end up leaving him with little room for error as he knew she would help out. 

“So, shall we get going then?” Feeling his nerves starting to get to him, he wanted to move forward with this whole charade before he got too nervous and possibly messed it all up. Partially for the sake of Margo not teasing him to the end of time, but also because the thought of getting to spend some _alone time_ with Robin was becoming harder and harder to not envelop his thoughts.

“More eager than me it seems eh bro?” Giving him a little nudge on the shoulder and turning away back towards her father's room on the lower floor. “Well, you know the plan, and we have our failsafe if we need to reach each other. I guess we’ll meet back here after night falls and see how it went.” Looking back at her brother, she gave a small smile, not of mischief, but of genuine happiness. “Thank you Morgan for doing this for-no, with me. I really do appreciate it, even if it's probably the craziest thing I could’ve ever asked you to do for me.” 

As she turned back about to walk away, she felt a brief hand on her shoulder, and some soft words in her ear, “It makes you happy, and it gives us all a chance to get closer. And that’s all I need.” Then, as the words registered and before she could even turn around to look him in the eyes, he was already gone himself, making his way towards Robin’s room. She almost wished he had stayed just a moment longer...maybe…

No, she had to focus right now; and so, she made her way down the hall.

———————————————————

When Margo arrived at her father's room, the door was wide open, revealing him and Lissa having a nice chat, the former sitting at his desk and facing his bed where “Aunt” Lissa sat. While Lissa had come from a timeline where a Morgan and even a Male Robin didn’t exist, she was able to pick up quickly on who she was and instantly fell in love with her “partner in mischief”, as they both tended to aim to find ways to prank her caring father. As such, she was quick to see Morgan as one of her own, which was certainly helpful in the current endeavor.

“Ah, hey there sweetie.” Looking to his “daughter” outside his door, he addressed her before looking back to Lissa, “Lissa over here decided to stop by and catch up, and surprisingly this time not to try to hide frogs in my drawer!” He began laughing, then looking back and forth between the two of them, wheels starting to turn. “Hold on now...why are you here and what do you have behind you back??” 

Noticing the quick and defensive switch in Rob’s demeanor, Lissa was giggling and trying not to burst out laughing, knowing the whole thing was just an elaborate setup for a prank later. Margo on the other hand, merely kept a small smile on her face while trying to fight back the blush, realizing she was about to perform the equivalent of passing a note in class saying “do you like me yes or no?”. Holding strong, she decided to step in and commence her plan in full:

“Actually, it was something given to me to give to you by a certain someone, _daddy_.” Margo added a questioning tone, hoping to look unsure of the contents of the neatly folded letter wrapped in cloth, Rob's face of fear now turning to one of curiosity. Slowly reaching out the letter to him, he took it, untied the cloth holding it together, noticing its relatively thick exterior, and read its contents to himself.

“ _Rob,_

_After spending some time with you this past mission, I’ve come to see just how much your prowess on the battlefield is only surpassed by your prowess as a man. I’ve always wanted to try to spend some time alone with you, but it seems like the “kids” have taken up some attention when we’re together. If you’ll allow it, I’d love to follow tradition and formally invite you to spend part of the night with me for dinner where we may properly get in ‘touch’. Don’t worry, there will be plenty of meat to make up for the pieces you gave away yesterday at dinner; consider it my way of making up for the food you ‘lost’ over me. Please wear the provided blindfold and meet me at my room at the start of nightfall once the sun sets. I look forward to seeing you soon._

_-You Know Who_

Rob was startled to say the least, after all there was certainly a lot to unpack in that letter alone. Taking that as her cue to do her part, Lissa started trying to pry herself into the situation.

“Oooooooooo Robin, you dog!” She said, getting up and adding some overly bubbly hops after seeing that he finished the letter. “Is that an official blind date request I see? Glad to see the you in here seems to get more lovin’ than the you I remember!” 

Rob snapped out of his stupor seeing Lissa so excited, now seeing that she somehow seemed to understand what was going on here, so he figured now was as good a time as any to figure it all out. “A...blind date?”

Lissa faked a face of annoyance, really happy Morgan gave her some (now that she thought about it) detailed instructions as to what to tell him. “Duh, you don’t have those in your time?” After seeing him shake his head, she continued onwards. “Well in our version of Ylisse, it's up to the female to decide whether or not to date the male, and to bar sleazy men from just caring about looks from the woman, its tradition when you really like someone to start out on what we call a ‘blind date’. It's a weird tradition, but just bare with me!:

“It goes like this, you have a mutual companion bring you to the place of choice and then they leave you to your evening. You spend some time together and chat about your likes, dislikes, things about yourself, while they feed you to compensate for your lack of sight and to promote a deeper connection than what lies in the eyes.” It was hard for Rob not to blush at the thought of being _fed_ by someone else, especially her...but Lissa continued, “and then at the end of the night, if she takes the blindfold off, then it means she feels as though you see her for who she really is, and then you know you’re really in sync!”

The explanation was certainly not what he expected, and in any other universe he would’ve certainly guessed this was a prank from Lissa, it was too well thought out not to be...but the letter did reference their conversation at the dinner table yesterday, and considering Lissa _was_ from a timeline closer to Robin’s than his own, he had no reason to doubt her. And so that meant...that Robin had just asked him out on a very private and intimate date, **tonight**..

“Judging from your shocked expression dad, I’m gonna take a wild guess and say you better start getting ready and not leave this someone waiting!” Certainly excited at realizing how quick he seemed to be enamored by the idea, Margo knew that now was the time to nudge him in the right direction to keep the momentum moving. “After all, if I know her, and I certainly do, she’s gonna want you to look good tonight!” She turned back over to Lissa, finalizing the last of her confidants duties. “Aunt Lissa, want to help make him look good while I steal his desk chair?”

The mention of removing some of his furniture did make him gawk at his daughter for a second or two, “and why are you now stealing my property?”

Shrugging, she looked back at him and said “your secret admirer over there decided to bribe me into helping by offering to get meals for me and Morgan for the night, and you should know me well enough by now father that I’m not one to ever turn down free food!” She said, while picking up his chair as Lissa pulled him towards his drawers, “So, I’m gonna bring this over to his room so we can eat, and once I drop it off there I’ll come back in a few to pick you up lady killer!”

Rushing out before he could offer a rubtle, she hoped that Lissa could calm him enough and make sure he didn’t try to go running to Robin's room asking about a date with her that didn’t exist. Meanwhile, Margo decided to rush this chair over to her room so that she could clean off her work desk (forgetting that it was going to be a makeshift table in an hour or so) and then to rush to the mess hall and grab the meals she _generously_ paid for ahead of time; her business just enough to not let her focus on the bundle of nerves filling her stomach as the time drew closer.

———————————————————

Morgan found his mother in her room sitting next to Sumia, both sitting on their bed very relaxed and seemingly just talking about little things here and there. As much as Morgan always knew that Sumia was pretty, for some reason seeing her next to her mom with joyous expressions on their faces, while also thinking more about how he was about to spend time with his mother...it was hard not to start to get flustered, something that he was unfortunately not able to hide so well before his presence was noted.

Robin, noticing her “son” look a bit flustered, decided to address him. “Hey there Morgan, everything ok?” She decided to stand up and urge him inside, “you need to talk about something? I can always talk with Sumia la-”

“Nononono it's fine, I just uh…” 

‘ _Welp, guess it's do or die here isn’t it?’_

_“_ I have this letter here for you to read, though I’m not entirely sure what it means.” 

Her curiosity peaked, and heading an audible gasp out of Sumia upon seeing the cloth wrapped parchment for some reason, Robin slowly untied the cloth and unfolded her letter, beginning to read to herself:

_Robin,_

_Our time spent together since coming to this strange world has given me the chance to meet you and come to know you, and I’ve realized that I would love to get to see more of you than just what I see in our skirmishes. If you’ll have it, I want to invite you to spend time with me tonight in my room, and to make my intentions clear I would like to do it in the traditional fashion of blindness. I’ve already arranged for a meal where you can have more of the meat you enjoyed yesterday (although I hope you won’t mind me having my fair share this time), and hopefully this time I can give you quality personal time and have you enjoy more than just a meal at my expense. Please don’t feel pressured to accept this on my behalf, but if you do, then please wear the blindfold that I’ve surrounded this letter with and come see me in my room once the sun sets at the start of the night. I hope to see you soon._

_-You Know Who_

Robin didn’t try to hide her shock at the letter she read in front of her. There was no mistaking it to her that Robin wrote this letter, and that he seemed to be very upfront about wanting to see her more...the thought of which brought a blush to her cheeks. Sumia meanwhile, took this as her place to jump in, feigning a look of curiosity as she cleared her throat to get the female tacticians attention. 

“Pardon me Robin, but am I right in guessing that’s what I think it is in a blind date request?” She had a very genuine smile on her face, looking back at Morgan and noticing the hopeful look in his eyes that her mother would choose to spend the night to relax with him. She really did wish that Cynthia would write a letter rather than shouting to the heavens for once…

“You know what this is Sumia?” Robin said, her shock died down into a more schoolgirl crush level of nervousness, “I can’t say I’ve ever, I mean no one has...I don’t know what this means.”

Playing her part with gusto, Sumia scooted on the bed closer to where Robin was standing, looking like she was ready to pillow talk for hours about the letter she received. “Well it all started when some Ylesse noble wanted to start seeing a commoner who seemed to think he was vapid and conceded because he was rich. So, he sent her a letter to her without signing his name, and asked her to take a leap of faith and go out on a date with someone so he could show her their spiritual bond and how he felt they were meant for one another.” Morgan saw the woman get fully into the story she seemed to make up for herself, him thanking for once that she seemed obsessed with those cheeky romance novels.

“She showed up in a beautiful dress and with her eyes covered, as a friend of hers, who was secretly approached by the noble and asked to assist, brought her to a ‘secluded part of the city’, which was actually just his room, and talked with her for hours. They talked about their interest, their loved ones, their feelings on life and the world, and all while he would feed her himself from the palm of his hand, and her trust in him grew deeper and deeper as the night went on.” 

Yep, Morgan was _really_ happy Sumia read all of those romance novels. 

“Then, after he would offer to walk her home, taking her hand as she would be sure to remind him where she lived, it was only once he got her safely inside that he would remove her blindfold, revealing his true identity. But, the level of trust that grew between them that night was so deep, that within moments she pulled him in for a kiss goodnight, before leaving and making him hers from then on.” Finishing with a sigh and closing her eyes at her completely made up tale, Sumia really was happy Morgan decided to ask her to help with this, having a lot of fun making up her own romance story for once. 

The other female in the room however, was fairly silent throughout the ordeal. That is, until Sumia finished her story, as she started to look back down at her letter, thinking hard about the words written and just what they meant about Rob...and then she simply smiled, looking back to Morgan. 

“And I take it you’re supposed to be my escort to this ‘secluded room’ Morgan?” Noticing a slight blush on his cheeks answered her question in itself. “Thank you, now I can see what was making you blush so much. I’ll have to thank you later somehow.”

Before he could get caught up in another stuttering baffle, especially at the thought of _thanking_ him later, Sumia took this as her opportunity to step in, “well if _someones_ going to be on a blind date, I think that it's time your good friend Sumia here made you get ready for your prince charming!” She said, pulling Robin towards her closet and the small assembly of clothes there. “Morgan you go now, let me take care of your mother, she's in good hands!”

Thanking the heavens Sumia saved him the trouble of needing to say much more, he almost turned away to leave before remembering the last thing he needed, “Oh! Mom, your admirer offered to give me and Margo some food too, so I’m gonna use your chair and take it to my room, is that ok?”

Smiling even deeper after realizing how far Robin must be going to make this night special, she gave Morgan a quick nod and pointed to her desk chair, before turning back around to Sumia and chatting about dresses and how to do her hair. Morgan meanwhile, wanting to get things set up before he ran out of time, grabbed his mother's chair and walked as fast as he could to get his room set up for the big night. His desk was already cleared off, he just had to pick up the food, bring it upstairs, and then wait until later...it was finally time.

———————————————————

With just another minute or two before nightfall and the plan set in motion, both of the future children left their respective rooms, passed each other in the hallway, wished good luck, and moved on to their tasks at hand. Both of them already went over the story, made sure they had the proper voices down with Margo’s speech hex, made sure they knew how to end the night to not raise suspicion, and knew the way they would maneuver around the hallways as to not bump into each other. With one last call from Margo of, “Have fun in thereee~”, the two finally set off.

Morgan was the first to reach his mother's room, as he knocked on the door waiting for her to come out. His palms were slightly sweaty in anticipation, but other than that he had felt surprisingly in control ever since leaving his room. At this point, he already knew the plan had worked, and was more excited to be able to spend some alone time with the woman he had come to admire so much since arriving here, and when said woman opened the door, it was hard for him not to lose his breath.

In what was an attire he had never seen on her before, she wore a light purple top that left her shoulders completely bare, with a small cut sleeve providing some slight coverage on her upper arms, but also preserved a lot of her modesty, only having a slight amount of cleavage showing at the top, with its lower half landing just at the top of her pants, I believe the annas referred to them as “jeans”, which were slim fitting and showed off the shape of her legs without any of them being bare. It was well put together and put out a lot of femininity, while not appearing overly sexual in nature.

“I'll take it by your stare that Sumia did a good job?” The older woman said, patting his head lovingly as to show she didn’t mean anything by the comment, leaving the younger one to look away bashfully. “Still, I’m surprised I was able to convince her to not have me wear a ballgown tonight.” 

Morgan chuckled at that, unsure of how else to properly address the situation, a lot of his confidence going out the window at seeing his mother's attire. 

“So, shall we get going then?” She said as she got her blindfold, tied it around her head, and held out her hand for Morgan, waiting for him to take it. “Lead the way, my ‘confidant’” she exclaimed, adding a bit of flair into the last word, clearly having fun with the situation. 

Letting out a breath he didn’t realize he was holding, Morgan complied, grabbing her hand; the moment suddenly becoming real again as he recognized what was happening, and walked Robin around some scattered hallways in the long route as she eventually after a good five minutes made their way to their destination...to Morgan's room. 

Stopping in front of the door himself, he made sure to emphasize that they were stopping by knocking the door, as Robin stopped herself, a goofy smile on her face as her excitement seemed to shine through even without a full view of her face. It was here while she was waiting, that Morgan let go of her hand, and cast the hex on himself in front of the door, knowing that she didn’t have the opportunity to see it. Once it was prepared, the young male opened the door, quietly stepped inside to give the impression of being inside the room, and called out in a voice that was not his own:

“Thank you Morgan, I really do appreciate the help.” Taking a pause, pretending to have seen her outfit for the first time, Morgan then continued: “Robin, I...thank you so much for coming. I look forward to our night together.” 

Taking that as her que to enter the room, she could hear “Rob” close the door behind her, as he seemed to grab her hand and direct her to her seat at their “table”. Luckily, Morgan had given it enough thought to put her in what was his own chair, rather than her own that he took from her room. Even if the chairs were meant to be identical, there was no telling what little kinks and sounds her chair might have that she would recognize, and he didn’t want to take any chances. 

“I must say Robin you...you look absolutely perfect tonight.” He only wished he could’ve said those words earlier when he saw her, but he was more than able to emphasize now what he felt when he first laid his eyes on her. Seeing the small blush on her face as a response was more than enough of a reward for the younger of the two, wanting to move along further before he got caught up looking at her again.

“Anyways, would you care for a bit of wine? I can just hand you the glass and pour it, after all as I’m sure you know these meetings leave you at a bit of a loss.” 

“Well actually, Sumia only just filled me in on this whole ‘blindness’ factor maybe an hour or two ago, up until then I just thought you were being over the top,” the woman added, with a light chuckle thinking back to how the formally written letter was almost too royal for her tastes. Then again given the man it came from, it was also one of her favorite things she ever read. “But wine does sound good, I’ll go ahead and wait for you on that one.

In times like this Morgan was glad that the lack of sight on Robin meant that he didn’t have to feign any outward surprise as his mother spoke. Being someone who left his heart on his sleeve most times, Morgan wasn’t quite like his fellow future child in terms of their ability to deceive with their looks and facial expressions. That being said, as he poured the two wine glasses, he knew enough to not let the lack of understanding of the “formal Yleese dating tradition” on her part go to waste in his facade.

“Oh, oh you must’ve thought me insane!” He said, adding a layer of shock and laughter in his voice, doing his best to imagine Rob’s own reaction to such a thing. “And here I was trying to be over the top thinking you’d like the traditional way of things, I just assumed you would’ve been familiar.” He proceeded to pull out Robin's hand, the woman giving an inaudible gasp at the sudden sensation of touch, before feeling the smooth glass touch her fingertips, and she slowly brought it to her mouth to take a sip as ‘Rob’ continued. “Still, I suppose it’s a good thing Sumia happened to be there to help out! Though I must ask...how ‘fairytale like’ did she manage to make things?” 

Taking an outward laugh at the mention of the rather over enthusiasm of the Pegasus knight, the female tactician told ‘Rob’ the whole story of how she received her letter. Before long, the two were already in casual conversation, talking about their time in Yleese, their views on the capital, their take on the history and their friends and comrades and livelihoods. It was a miracle that the older woman hadn’t tried asking him a lot of questions about people they both would’ve grown on the battlefield with like Chrom and Vaike, otherwise he would’ve likely had to tell a tall tale or two.

Eventually, even when they started eating and Morgan learned to calm down at the rather unorthodox sight of _feeding_ his own mother, the night progressed swimmingly. The conversation was so natural, the food tasted great, and Robin’s smile almost never left her face the whole night. This was what Morgan was waiting for; this is what truly was able to make him complete.

As the older woman took another bite of food, she decided to speak up. “Rob, I...thank you for this.”

Thrown off for the first time all night, Morgan decided to press the woman in front of him at that declaration. “How so?” Not his best choice of words, but enough to get the point across. 

“Since coming to this world, it’s always been difficult to figure out just what to do with myself, if I’m being honest.” Her face seemed to turn slightly away from the man supposedly in front of her, almost as if looking into the distance, remembering things long forgotten. “In my world I...I just never got the chance to really look for love. I’m sure you know with that of Gangrel, and then my versions time of defeating Grima, and stopping Walhart, I could never find the time to really...think, about said things.” As Morgan stood there in awe as the woman poured her soul out to someone who probably wasn’t supposed to hear it, she continued, “But here, everything’s different” She said, turning to face him again head on, “I have you, I have Margo, I have Morgan, I can really say that I have, well...a family. I have people who love me unconditionally, want to see me improve and want me to help them improve, and someone like you that...wants to see me smile.” She said that last line, Morgan noticing a single tear dropping from one eye, which he proceeded to catch with his finger, the touch sending a small shiver down Robin’s spine.

“Robin, wow just...I mean I-“

“Don’t say anything else Rob, it’s ok. I know what you feel.” She said, taking her own hand and putting it on his shoulder, or at least what she could feel was his clothing that made up his shoulder. “Just...take this as my gratitude.” 

And with that, before the younger boy could even comprehend the words his own mother had just spoken to him, their lips were connected, mother having unknowingly pulled son in for a tender, loving kiss. While spending the first second in shock, being finally granted everything he didn’t realize he was looking for in a single moment, Morgan was quick to close his eyes and begin leaning into the kiss himself. The kiss wasn’t one of lust, but it was certainly one of passion. The woman in front of him had poured her soul and feeling into the touching of lips, and Morgan began returning the same, hoping he could convey to her just how much that moment meant to him that he could be with her this way.

After another couple of seconds, their lips finally parted, with the male the first one to take a breath, looking at the woman in front of him seem to touch her face, surprised at her own actions.

“I-uh-well, I hope that wasn’t too forward, I just couldn’t help-“ but was cut off as before she had the chance to finish, the man across from her had already pulled her back in and began kissing her with the same level of passion as she had provided a moment ago.. Although it was now her time to be shocked at first, especially given the lack of sight, her confession seemed to ease whatever kind of tension she felt during her evening with her fellow tactician. With the unknown burden now gone and a clear affirmative stance from the man she poured her soul to, she was quick to return his fervor, slowly turning their passionate kiss into a full-blown make out session within the first few exchanges of skin. 

Feeling his mother's lips on his own ignited a fire in Morgan he hadn’t been expecting in his plan for the night, but now that it was there he only has one thing on his mind: fueling it as much as he could while he had the chance. This same level of excitement seemed to be matched by Robin, not halting the faster momentum and instead taking her other arm and wrapping it around ‘Rob’’s head, pulling him deeper and giving the man the boldness to slowly work his tongue into her mouth, something that made the woman mewl into their kiss as she returned the favor. 

Breaking apart for air, the flushed face of the woman in front of him practically made Morgan collapse right there. She was breathing heavily, her face was flushed, but the damn smile of her face seemed to be one of just pure bliss, and he was the one to do that to her. Just thinking about that was enough to keep him wanting more.

Said flushed woman however was the first to speak, calling to him in a low tone as if almost daring him not to go further. “Before we, _continue_ , might I at least suggest that we move to your bed perhaps? As much as I’m enjoying the night currently, I have a strange feeling,” as she used one hand to slowly stroke the armrest of the chair she was on, “that what comes next we might want to do on something more, _comfortable.”_

That sight of his mother stroking his own chair would likely be branded into his mind forever, and that chair would forever be his favorite thing in his room. As he took her hand, lifting her up and getting ready to walk to the bed, the younger one of the duo spoke, “Of course, Mo-“ Unable to stop himself fast enough, Morgan clapped his other hand around his mouth, not believing that he managed to completely ruin the moment and blow his cover! Even if he had managed to deceive her by now, there was no way calling her mom was going to make he-

“Oh? Is that so Rob?” For maybe the first time ever in Morgan’s whole life, he saw his mother, his _Mother_ , the more reserved and collected of the two female tacticians in their awakening group, put a mischievous...no, _sexy_ smile on her face. She took the same hand holding her own, kissed the palm of it, and said the words that would now forever be ingrained in Morgan’s mind:

“Well come on then, show _mommy_ just what you have in store for her tonight.” 

———————————————————

_Meanwhile…_

_———————————————————_

With the time finally arriving, Margo nearly sprinted over to her father's room, ready to fulfill her side of the bargain for the night. To say that she was excited was an understatement, she forced herself to calm down her outer expression knowing that she had to at least keep some semblance of not knowing what the rest of the night entailed. After all, Rob was planning to step out of the room and taken to see someone else for the night. And then after tonight...well, that was something for her to worry about later. 

For now, she simply knocked a few times on the door waiting to see her dad come out in his usual attire ready to go on his “blind date’ for the night. What she saw in turn however, scored Aunt Lissa _major_ brownie points.

Not only was Rob not wearing the usual bulky tactician clothing with his cloak, but instead, he managed to look extremely stylish: Sporting some tight fitting black pants, with some dark brown, almost hazelnut, loafers to match with it. What really sold Margo however, was the navy blue button down shirt, which it seemed that Lissa had convinced him to wear with the top two buttons undone, showing his nicely defined chest just a bit through the clothing. It all contrasted lovely with his naturally white hair, giving a variety of focal points to enjoy. 

One thing was for sure, her father didn’t just look dashing, he looked _hot._

“You know, for all the teasing that Lissa seems to put me through, I’d be lying if I said her sense of style didn’t make up for it right about now.” The older man said, seemingly from Margo‘s own reaction letting him know that she found the get up impressive, “ still, I would definitely be lying if I said I didn’t feel like a bit much.” 

“Are you kidding me? You look awwwwweesome!” Margo outwardly called out, the older of the two grateful no one else seemed to be nearby drawing their attention to him. “I barely get to see you in anything but your usual getup, but knowing your date gets to see you wearing that? Well, I guess she’s just the lucky lady of the night isn’t she?”

Looking back down at his attire, as if only just realizing that he was wearing something that looked good on him, he gave his daughter a smile before taking his blindfold and throwing it on, tying nice and tight around his head for good measure. “Well then, lead the way my lovely escort.”

Internally snickering at just how potentially true that statement was, Margo grabbed her father's hand and began the long convoluted path to get to her room just around the corner, but as to not let Rob know their destination was actually that close. Once outside the door, she looked to her father, suddenly realizing the halt in momentum and pausing his own motion.

“Now then, you have a good time, and make sure she has you home by moonlight you hear me?”, adding the last part for joking appeal, standing next to him and giving him a kiss on the cheek for good measure (which didn’t fail to startle him and jumó slightly at the sudden contact).

With that, Margo went ahead and knocked on the door just a single time, then dropping her hands to cast the hex on herself, as well as prepare her little follow up for good measure. With everything ready, she opened up her door, quietly stepping inside and sounding like the person her father was expecting: 

“Thank you so much Margo! I appreciate the help,” she said, adding a quick pause as if to turn her body away, “Rob, here take my hand and I can lead you in.” With that, she just before reaching him cast her secondary hex, which was used to imitate the sound of footsteps from where she was outside, pretending to be leaving the room. Sometimes, it paid to be a troublemaker.

Taking the woman’s hand Rob let himself be led inside, where he was placed onto his seat and got himself comfortable. Seeing that her father seemed to have not caught any wind of what was happening until now, she figured everything up ‘till now should be pretty smooth sailing once she sat him down for dinner. Similar to Morgan, the younger female made sure to have Rob sit in her chair rather than his own, knowing he might recognize some of the chips or feeling of the cushion that might’ve molded to his own shape. Being in the shape that she was in with her legs due to her riding training, there wasn’t that much cushion left in her own chair, but that would make it all the harder to distinguish as far as she was concerned.

“Anyways, now that we’re _alone_ , might you like some wine before dinner? I’m guessing this kind of thing is new for you, given I know you haven’t spent quite as much time in Ylisse as I did myself.” Margo smirked as she poured some wine into each glass, admiring herself a bit for her choice of words. After all, nothing that she was saying was untrue...at least, not entirely. 

“That would be, *ahem*, lovely, thank you.” Rob’s nerves were showing just a little bit at the hands of this exchange, both unused to the lack of his eyesight to assess his situation, while also being a bit more unfamiliar with this more laid back version of Robin. Even though most of his time with her was spent on the battlefield for missions, he had also spent more than a few nights with her in the library reading up on tomes and history books, and a few here and there discussing general battle strategy. But to see her so forward like this was certainly a new experience...not an unwelcome one however. 

“No need to be so nervous Rob, I’m sure the situation is new but I hope it's not an unwelcome one.” Handing him his glass, taking a careful amount of time to grip and hold his hand as she slowly placed the glass in it, looking at his reaction to her touch and loving every second of it. Taking her own glass, she continued: “Come on, sit back just a bit in your chair, I promise I won’t bite...” Even though she wanted to add the “ _yet_ ” at the end of that sentence, Margo thought better of it not wanting to seem to unlike the other mage, deciding to instead take a sip first out of the two of them.

Trying to relax himself, Rob decided to take her advice and lean back. After all, what’s the worst thing he could get from letting a lit-

* _creeeeek_ *

“Hm?” Rob couldn’t help but notice the rather loud creek from the chair when he did decide to lean back. He could’ve sworn that he had heard that sound before…

“Robin?” The girl in the room gave a small sound at the noise, sensing the shift in his demeanor and wondering what caused the questioning look from him at simply trying to drink some wine. “This chair, had it always had this creek in it for you?” He leaned back again, trying to emphasize the sound that it made, “I know Margo’s chair in her room seems to have the same problem whenever someone leans back in it, Naga knows she’s complained about it a few times over to me.”

The color drained from the girl's face as she didn’t quite expect her **chair** of all things to be the first thing to cause a problem here. Here she was trying to not let her father use his own chair to make things suspicious, and instead her own chair seemed to be doing the work for her. “W-what? I mean, uh yea!” She tried her best to recover, maybe the first time ever she was this flustered other than from what Robin told her the other day. “Seems like that’s a common problem around here, or at least me and Morgan seemed to also have the same. Sounds like Margo has that issue too.” 

While the fear in her voice should’ve thrown him off more than it did, he also understood that she was probably just nervous about the evening, trying to put on a smile and turn things around. “Not a problem, or at least not a problem I’ve run into with my own chair luckily.” He said, adding a chuckle for good measure, “it's not as if the quality of the chair would be enough to soil the whole night anyways.”

Letting out a breath she didn’t know she was holding in, Margo decided to continue her immediate plan for the night to move things a bit faster. “Care for a bite to eat then to go with that wine? I made sure to secure plenty of meat since I have a strange feeling you didn’t get enough to eat yesterday, yea?” Opening his mouth as if to take her offer, Morgan slowly inserted the food in, waiting for him to close and chew, choosing to slowly pull out the fork as if to make a bit of a show for herself. Her father didn’t seem to be the wiser, making it all the more fun for her to continue.

“Speaking of Margo, how have you and her been doing lately?” She said, getting another piece of food onto the fork. “I hope she didn’t mind me taking you away and leaving her alone for the night, considering how close you two seem to be.”

Smiling, but raising an eyebrow from underneath the blindfold, the male Grandmaster again looked back at ‘Robin’, “Well we are close I give you that, but, she's not alone tonight, after all I’m sure you arranging her to be with Morgan tonight will give her more than enough company without me around.”

Internally cursing and realizing she had dropped the ball a second time, Margo reacted a bit too quickly to Rob’s past statement: “Right! Yes of course they are together, I’m sure they’re having a wonderful time, your daughter and our son.” Desperately hoping to change the topic, Margo decided to start a new one before Rob could continue further: “by the way, when said daughter came by to tell me she had dropped off the note she mentioned that Lissa was there with you...hopefully she wasn’t pulling a prank when my letter arrived?”

Using that as a way to change topics, Margo was able to let the rest of the night go pretty easily and without further disruptions. They talked about their time and Yleese, their favorite spots and things about it they seemed to miss, they spoke of their favorite views of the countryside while “Robin” told him some tales of the view from the Mila Tree, explaining to Rob the many facets of his kingdom he had yet to see. It wasn’t conversation that needed to be forced, or anything that had to come out of mischief or asking for attention: the two of them were perfectly in sync.

Once the meal was finally finished and things started to wind down, Margo decided to quell her nerves that were starting to rise, and take the leap of faith she had been waiting for almost all night. “Rob, do you...do you mind if I ask for a favor?”

“Looking at her with that same genuine smile he gave everyone that made the young girl fall for him in the first place, he replied: “Of course Robin, I’m sure it's the least I could do for the lovely food and company, _especially_ the company.” 

Genuinely blushing at the compliment, she knew that what she felt like doing was the right move to make. So, she scooted her chair over, and in a bold move, decided to sit on his lap, turning her head to face his own. While he couldn’t help but jump at the sudden heavy contact, she quickly put her finger to his lips, as if to hush him. 

“Good, then as a favor, please just sit and enjoy this for a bit.”

With that, the young girl slowly brought her lips towards his, letting him feel her own breath leave her mouth as she slowly approached him, getting closer and closer almost as if expecting him to suddenly back away and tell her that she needed to go; and it was that same fear of rejection that kept her from taking that last step. It wasn’t until seconds went by like this, noticing his lack of retraction, that she finally took the plunge; wrapping her arms around his back, pushing her head slightly forward, and making contact with his lips.

Riding 40 miles per hour through the skies couldn’t compare; managing to dodge an enemies strike and counter attacking with a deadly blow couldn’t compare; her moment of being officially crowned a grandmaster couldn’t compare; nothing would ever compare to the moment Margo felt the man she loves’ lips on her own. The way they were slightly roughly calloused while fitting hers perfectly, the way he seemed to be trepadicious in moving forward as to not hurt her, but while also giving his own application of pressure not wanting to take away: the kiss truly enveloped all that was Rob, and it brought Margo no shortage of joy to be at the receiving end of his love. 

Rob on the meanwhile, while certainly enjoying the exchange occurring before him, finally realized a grave truth when she had pulled him in for that kiss. The attitude shift he attributed to it being a more private/casual environment, the chair could’ve purely been coincidence, and even her reaction to bringing up Margo might’ve been in some sense of estranged jealousy if it really came down to it.

But he knew this body weight, he knew the feeling of those arms wrapped around his upper body; knew the shape of the skin pressing into his arm as they pulled him in for the kiss. And yet, he didn’t feel the need to pull away: in fact far from it. He knew why; he’s always known why. But it didn’t change that it had to be known.

As he felt the girl pull away, taking a second for himself to recuperate, he decided to speak up. “Listen...I have to tell you something,” taking a very serious undertone to his words, making it very apparent that he thought heavily about them. His daughter that two seconds ago was happy as can be, now had a bit of a shift in mood, unsure of why such a response was given to the kiss that seemed to make her so weak in the knees. Was he already with someone else that she didn’t know about? 

‘ _I bet it was Lilina! All those times in the library, damnit how did I not see-’_

“You have managed to make me the happiest man in all of Askr since we’ve met.” Not expecting such a sudden declaration, Margo could only sit back and watch as the words seemed to flow effortlessly through his mouth. “In my timeline, I didn’t really know...well anything about myself. I have no memories, no understanding of where I’m from, who I am, what I stand for...it dawned on my every day, even as I found Yleese and gained companions and learned the meaning of camaraderie.” 

“But none of that matters as much as the time I’ve been able to spend with you and our fellow tacticians from the realm. Spending time with you and with Morgan has really reminded me just how important spending your life being happy is, having someone there to support and to want to grow with, and to watch grow alongside you.” Margo’s expression, while one of genuine love of the man in front of her, also slowly was degrading into one of shame, the weight of his words making something very apparent for her: not only was she intruding on a very private moment of his personal feelings, but they weren’t even ones that were directed at her, meant, for her...even though they were being spoken right in front of her.

“All of our chats have made me happy, all of our meals together have made me happy, all of the times watching you excel on your battlefield and shine as bright as the sun have made me happy.” Feeling him put his hand on the woman's shoulder, while comforting, made a teardrop down her face knowing this wasn’t meant for her. “You, have made me happy, and not only do I love that, but,”

_‘Please...no...don’t say it Dad…’_

_“_ I love you.”

Three words. Three words was all it took for Margo’s entire spirit to crack. More tears flowed down her face, sniffles coming from her nose, unable to take the pressure of knowing her father's true feelings about another woman; a woman that she would never be. As she tried to compose herself, Rob tried to continue his statement.

“I said, I love you. Did you hear me?”

Hoping to just get this over with so she could go back to her room and shut herself in for the rest of the night, she spoke, “T-that’s very sweet of you, but…” unable to keep it going any longer, she caved in, dropping the hex, and revealing to him who was really in front of him. “I’m not the one you’re thinking of, I’m...not the one you love, even if I want to be.” She said, chuckling to herself at how pathetic she probably looked, unsure of how she would ever be able to look him in the eye again; ever call him _father_ again, ever be able to see what was the best friend she had ever had again as anything more than a man who didn’t love her.

“Hey.” Not noticing anything changing in front of him, the older tactician spoke up again. “Look at me.” Feeling her shift towards him, he reached his hand out to her, putting it on her cheek and attempting to wipe off some of the tears on her face. “This blindfold may block my sight, but it doesn’t block my heart.” Margo couldn’t help but pop her eyes open, not prepared for what he had to say next:

“I meant what I said: I love you, the _real_ you, Margo.”

With that, it was the older strategist’s turn to pull Margo in for a kiss, having even more slow and tender care than before, knowing full well that right now his daughter needed his comforting embrace, and to know that everything was ok; that it was more than ok. Feeling the stiffness of her face at his contact, he took the hand on her face and slowly rubbed his thumb up and down on her cheek, while the hand he had wrapped on her back slowly made a trail up and down her shoulder blade, letting her feel his presence surrounding her and attempting to comfort her.

At a loss for words and unable to comprehend those magic words her father had just spoken to her, Margo has in that same stunned pose for almost two whole seconds, not believing that all of those words were truly meant for her. That he was, _happy_ , with her. As she felt his hands coax her body into a more relaxed state, her eyelids slowly fluttered closed, as she wrapped her arms around his neck and let herself melt into his comforting embrace. Feeling his arm start to pull her in, she let her chest rest against his own, slowly opening her mouth against his own, feeling his tongue timidly creep in as she met it with her own: not even fighting for dominance, as much as slowly getting to know each other in such an intimate embrace. There was no lust, there was very little passion, but there was an overflowing amount of love and affection in their embrace. 

Pulling away after what felt like minutes, and taking a deep breath to center herself, Margo had felt herself emotionally exhausted, decided to simply rest her head on the bare portion of his chest, letting herself breathe and listen to his heartbeat, letting it slowly calm her down and simply enjoy the moment with him. Rob in the meanwhile took it upon himself to wrap a second arm around her back, one hand still performing the same slow motion as if to give her a chance to remain in the moment, reminding herself that it was real, and that she was safe with him.

Without his even noticing, Margo had used one of her hands to untie the back of his blindfold; dropping into the ground beside him, his eyes readjusting to the new sources of light as he looked down, and saw the beautiful young woman, his lovely daughter, right below him. She seemed to be wearing a very simple outfit, with a form fitting tee-shirt that accentuated a bit more of her curves, with a matching pair of loose shorts that just barely hid her modesty in terms of just how bountiful her upper legs were. More important than her attire however, he could see her beautiful eyes, looking up at his own with a bit of nervousness, but the rest being equal part peace and bliss. They almost looked into his own as if she had been waiting for him to see her this way since the day they met. 

“Hi.”

“Hi.”

Neither needed to exchange any more words in that moment, with all that needed to be said being taken care of in that moment as their eyes met, as if all of the love the two shared was being expressed to each other in the way they held each other in their warm embrace. After a few more seconds, the younger of the two decided to sit up only slightly, putting her face at an equal level to her fathers as she went in for another kiss to his lips, one he was able to happily oblige as she shifted in his lap for a more comfortable position. 

Before they went much further however, Rob did know that he had to settle things out right now, even if he wanted the moment to continue just a bit longer. “So now that we’ve gotten the hard part out of the way, let me at least take note of what's happening here, ok?” Flinching slightly, understanding that now was going to be the time to fess up, Morgan nodded slowly, looking down knowing she was going to get scolded just a bit for this.

“So, I’ll take a wild guess that the ‘blind date’ was a lie, hence why Lissa was the one helping you with it?” Seeing the nod out of his daughter brought a chuckle to his lips, more at the irony of his words to them that day as opposed to actually being upset. “And the voice, a hex?” She nodded again, telling him about how she and the Tharja of her time seemed to get along talking about him all the time, Robin slowly pinching at his nose surprised that even in _different timelines_ , Tharja managed to be somehow involved in being invasive to his life. “Now, what of Robin? Does she even know you pulled this stunt?”

At that note, the girl blushed much faster than she could’ve prepared herself for, planning on trying to hide what was happening a few halls down, but also realizing that it would make for a pretty awkward conversation tomorrow otherwise. “Well...you know how, well, _Iiiii_ was supposed to be ‘spending time with Morgan’, tonight?” The older male nodded, the wheels already turning in his head as she finished. “Um, let's just say that he may have similar feelings that I did, and…”

That was all that he needed to hear to understand how far this whole thing had gone, and while impressed at the lengths the two went to to make it happen, also knew it wasn’t right either way. “You know that we have to go there now right? I know that you needed to share your feelings, and believe me I’m glad you did-” he said as he put his arm on her shoulder, “but you should’ve been honest from the start. You both should’ve.”

Shutting her eyes in slight shame and nodding, she had a feeling this was going to be his response, as her tone certainly sounded downtrot. “I know...we know each other's lock hex in case we needed to get into the room with the other, we can go now.” Before getting up she looked at him with eyes that implied nothing but vulnerability, and clung just a little tighter to his neck. “But...when we, get back, can we stay like this? Please?” She looked back down, getting extremely nervous and insecure as she knew the deceit she put the man in front of her through. “I know I don’t have the right to ask you that, but...today was really hard, and I didn't know if you’d like me a-and I was really nervous but I didn't want to tell Morgan and…”

Knowing full well her words were of genuine fear and not just trying to worm her way out of getting in trouble, the male tactician silenced her worries, pulling her head deeper into his chest, silently telling her that she didn’t have to finish that thought. “Of course sweetie, we can stay like this as long as you want.”

Margo never felt so excited to be sitting in (or rather on something sitting in) her dumb squeaky chair in all her life.

_———————————————————_

After rushing to his bed faster than he could ever remember before, Morgan had sat his mother down at the corner of his king size bed as he sat next to her and instantly pulled her back into his embrace. There was never a world where the woman would have known that calling herself _mommy_ would’ve had such an effect on the man in front of her, but she was receiving the full force of his energy as he was almost pushing her down into the bed with how much he was putting into their next lip-lock. 

Starting to feel a little antsy, Robin decided to escalate things by in the middle of their kiss taking her right hand and slowly creeping it up ‘Rob’s’ leg, feeling him shiver into their kiss as the unexpected sensation was adding to his frenzy. As she finally cupped her hand ever so slightly towards his crotch, she could hear the lowest groan escape as his mouth opened slightly more as they continued their kiss.

“Mmm, _mommy_ likey.” As if a trigger word, and recognizing how quickly he was getting involved in all this, Morgan took a single safety precaution in putting his arms from around Robin’s back and onto her head, deciding to for good measure pull on the straps that tied her blindfold, slightly making it tighter on her face as if to point out that he wanted it to stay. Luckily, as well as unexpectedly, his mother seemed more receptive than he imagined: “Oh, you want to keep this on? You certainly are _naughty_ aren’t you?”

Rather than attacking her lips again, this time around Morgan got a bit more impatient and decided to take advantage of his mothers attire, able to grab her arm and help remove one of the torn sleeves from her arm, which gave the shirt just enough leeway to be able to drop down and show a bit more of her prominent cleavage. Taking that as all the notice he needed to give, he decided to press his lips to her neck this time rather than her mouth, his mother's low gasps only pushing him to press further and further into the sensitive skin in front of him. Seeing how the lack of warning due to the blindfold seemed to be making it more pleasurable for her, as well as a minute of such, he slowly began moving his mouth further down, making sure to apply just enough pressure on her collarbone to make it apparent what he was hoping to achieve by removing her sleeve earlier. 

Feeling his warm lips against her newly exposed skin, Robin couldn’t but use her arms to pull the warm sensation further into herself, immediately realizing just how much she needed this feeling to envelop her as much as possible. The blindfold was enhancing the experience much more than she could’ve ever imagined, making her unable to see just when the next lovely pulse of heat was going to touch her, or what part of her would be enjoying the lovely attention of her partner next. She wished she could see him, could kiss him, could look at the state she was leaving him in with just that small bit of exposed skin.

Suddenly feeling like she was wearing too many clothes for the moment at hand, she took her other arm and started to pull off the second sleeve, the top able to be pulled down to her torso without the sleeves helping hold up the fabric covering her bountiful chest. Wanting to make a show however, she pulled at the head currently pressing against the top of her breasts, making sure to lean back slightly to put on a show for the man in front of her. 

“If you’re going to start kissing me around my breasts like that,” she started to say, slowly pulling down the top, now just above her nipples, the smallest bit of her areola starting to pop out, making the younger tactician shiver in anticipation, as he harbored on her every word, “the least you can do is give them the full attention they deserve, you know.” On that, she made the last big pull, bunching her top around her waist, not fully off her body, but still exposing the full shape of her D-cup breasts to the man in front of her, managing to give the same sexy smirk from earlier while pressing out her chest into his face; the low gasp in front of her giving her an idea of just how much the man privileged enough to see her like this approved of her new lack of attire. “So go ahead Rob: touch, grab, kiss, _whatever_ you like.”

It was lucky that in this moment she seemed to be giving him the chance to recuperate himself, because just as he started lightly grabbing her right breast, hearing her let out an open mouthed gasp at the sudden sensation, he could hear the sound of the door opening behind him; his eyes widening in fear that there was only one situation where his specialized lock would be able to be picked.

What he _really_ didn’t expect however, was to see both Margo **and** Rob walk through the door, both seemingly stunned at the display before them. While Margo had hoped maybe Morgan would have had his chance with Robin that he seemed to want even though he wouldn’t fully admit it, she certainly didn’t expect to find the scene before her: Robin, practically presenting her perky chest for him, her mouth open as one of Morgan’s hands seemed to be tenderly massaging her chest, almost as if she was just begging for him to touch her more. It was...something that she didn’t expect to make her suddenly as hot as it did.

Rob certainly wasn’t much better for ware at the sight before him. Remembering just earlier today where he was practically staring at her tight swimsuit as she was training with Morgan, seeing those wonderful orbs out and about with perky nipples, and especially the matching sounds of bliss coming with it was enough to make any man stop and stare. Not to mention, the way that the pants she wore seemed to show off her legs almost a little better than as if they were bare, seeing how the bottom portions of the leg were ever so loose, making apparent just how much her taught waist _stretched_ the fabric, all while partially on display was making it harder to remember what the point of coming here was.

Although he hadn’t fully stopped his motions, Robin could sense that there was some trepidation in the current movements, though, not sure why. “Come on now Rob, I said, don’t be shy.” As she used her hands to push her breasts together, making them look even bigger in the palm of his hands,leaving everyone in the room mesmerized by the sight. “Just give _mommy_ what she’s looking for, ok?” 

That last word, making it clear to _everyone_ involved how the evening seemed to be going for Morgan, the younger male was mortified, unable to stop his hands from groping while also looking at the two new entrants to the room, unsure of how they would react. That is, until he noticed the two of them turn to each other and give a bit of back and forth in hushed tones, before he saw Rob come closer to them, while Morgan turned back towards the door, seemingly re-locking it.

“Actually. Robin,” the real Rob spoke, hoping to make what step was to come easier on everyone. “I think it's about time I took off this blindfold you have on, that way we can make sure you really get a look at what’s in front of you...the man, in front of you, who loves you.”

The shock on her face from hearing the word love be thrown around so quickly was certainly enough to throw Robin off her game, not suspecting to hear that in such a way out of Rob. “Rob, I-”

“Here, let me get that for you.” He continued, moving behind her and beginning to untie the knot around the back of her head, the older woman not even aware that someone other than the man she was spending the evening with. However, once it was removed, and she slowly opened up her eyes, it took her a second to adjust after such a long time without a lot of light, and it took her another second for her to mentally process that the hair in front her wasn’t white...and the man wasn’t Robin, it was-

“M-M-MORGAN?” The person in front of her was her own son, wearing a simple v-neck black shirt and some matching simple beige pants, he looked at her with an open mouth and a blush on his face. Immediately throwing her arms around her chest, suddenly feeling a lot less modest and a lot more confused, started looking around the room, not only noticing Rob right behind her, but his daughter also standing nearby the door of the room. More importantly however, she saw the young man sitting in front of her, obviously the one in with her this whole time and _playing_ with her...her own son.

“Now listen, Robin,” the older gentleman started, hoping to salvage the situation, “just take a deep breath, and we’l-”

“Calm down?!” She yelped, clinging her arms closer to herself in a fruitless effort to pretend it was all a bad dream. “My ‘alone time’ that I _thought_ I was having with you, is now suddenly a four-way without me even knowing about any of it!” She said, looking directly at the man standing next to her near the bed, assuming the situation seemed to all be his own doing. “You will explain to me this instant why you invited our **_children_ ** to our private moment together, and will tell me just what you were hoping to get by taking off the blindfold and making it apparent that I’m on display for-”

“Actually,” ‘Rob’ said, Robin instantly snapping her head back to the boy on the bed with her, noticing that his voice was certainly not his own, while also seeing a hex seem to drop from his head after a few waves of his hand. “It’s not his fault...it’s mine.” 

As the wheels were turning in her head, seeing the hex drop from her son’s face, and the change in tone...more questions were arising every second, while even more answers seemed to be coming out of their own accord.

“You see Robin,” Rob started, hoping to help fill in the tense silence in the room by helping move the situation along, “Both of our kids seemed to be keeping a bit of a secret from us, one that this night was supposed to reveal.” As he said that, Robin took a look over to Margo, seeing a small blush dawn her cheeks as she looked away from the older mages, letting Rob continue. “Even though we both thought we were going to see each other tonight, something I, *ahem* was certainly looking forward to by the way”, saying so if only to save his hide later, “it turns out that both of our kids were really a bit jealous at our accidental display of affection from dinner yesterday.” 

“Jealous?”

“Nonono I wouldn’t say that!” Morgan started to cut in, not wanting his mom to get the wrong idea. “Actually I first came to Margo because I wanted to try to set you two up to be honest.”, the younger male looking to the female future child for confirmation, with her giving a shrug in response to his statement. “As we talked though, one thing led to another and we ended up hatching this plan to instead get the chance to spend a night with you, before you possibly started seeing each other and wouldn’t have the chance to...well…”

Unsure of what he meant, Robin still needed to get to the bottom of what had happened here. “But...why Morgan? Tell me why...”

Deciding this was the do or die moment, he came clean. “I...I’ve loved you for so long now mom.” Her shock now coming in from a place of awe rather than embarrassment, Robin paid intent care to Morgan’s next words as he continued. “The way you took me under your wing when we got here, your ability to always control the battlefield while being so much smarter than me, and cared for me after not getting to know anything about you besides my memories as a c-child,” the last part coming out a bit strained at the mentioning of his shattered world back in Yleese, “it's been hard not to see you as a figure to look up to since we’ve been in this world. Especially since I know that you’re not my...well, my _real_ mother, it wasn’t long before my admiration turned into more, and I just wasn’t able to admit it to myself until talking with Morgan last night.” At that, he dropped his head down in shame, unable to quite look the woman in the eye at the admission of his taboo feelings. “I hope you can forgive me.”

Robin wanted to be mad at the tactician on the bed in front of her. She wanted to yell at him for lying to her about such an intimate moment that was supposed to be shared with someone else. She wanted to tell him how disappointed she was in him for putting her through this charade. She wanted to push him out after seeing her in an extremely embarrassing state of _clothing_ as she was now. But the reality was...she couldn’t. She couldn’t do any of those things. If she did any of it...she would be lying to herself.

The more she wanted to get angry about the things she told Morgan meant for someone else, the more she realized all of the words she told him were not false, for either him or the older male. The more she wanted to hate the lies he put her through, the more she couldn’t help but be impressed at just how well thought out it was, proving to be as cunning as herself. And more importantly, the more she thought about the way that Morgan saw her in her current state of attire...the more she realized that while unexpected, it certainly wasn’t unwelcome. 

Dropping her arms, and using her hands to cup Morgan’s chin, the boy was slightly surprised to feel his head being picked back up, and even more so to see a warm smile on his mother's face. As she looked back at him, she found comfort expressing herself through the way she looked at his eyes; her gaze almost peering into his soul and seeing the truth of his words presented to her. 

“While I...certainly might not fully approve of your methods, I also can understand what made you need to go about it carefully...and also, I can see why you feel the way you do.” Now it was the younger one's turn to start to be surprised, as his ‘mother’ continued. “You’re an aspiring learner who always wants to better himself, a humble man, and such a kind and gentle soul.” Her smile grew slightly wider as she continued, “I didn’t have a son of my own in my version of our world, so I may not have the memories with you as you do of me, but...I meant what I said to you earlier. Having you here, with our other two comrades here, I really do feel like we are a true family. So yes, even though the words may have originally meant for the man behind me, they don’t mean any less to you, Morgan.” Taking his head and pulling it closer to her own, she ended getting a final few words in: 

“I love you too, sweetie.”

With that, Robin had closed her eyes and pulled her son in for another soft kiss, much more akin to their first one that seemed to start it all. While the shock was still present on his face, his lips were much more accustomed to hers this time around, and his body was already reacting in response to hers. Soon enough, his eyes were closing of their own accord, and his arms wrapping back around her shoulders, pulling her in closer to deepen their exchange wanting to feel more of the woman in front of him. Hearing her moan just a small bit into his mouth, Morgan’s mouth subconsciously opened up, letting the older woman snake her tongue into his mouth and start taking some control over their little exchange for once, realizing how much the actions he was taking earlier really seemed to stir up her insides..

Suddenly feeling like a third wheel, Rob was just about to start making his way towards the door...that is, until he noticed Margo walking towards him with a bit of a sway in her hips, and with a mischievous look in her eyes. 

“You know, _daddy_ , as much as I’m looking forward to our lovely cuddle session later, it's definitely hard to look at them having so much fun over there and not wanting to join in on the action.” To accentuate her point, Margo decided to start sliding the bottom of her shirt up, revealing more and more of her pale, bare skin, at such a slow and deliberate pace that it flowed an unexpected level of confidence All Rob could manage to do was watch her as he started to suck on his bottom lip, trying to remind himself how he was supposed to leave, and was just trying to...go...somewhere...it was suddenly getting hard for him to keep his head on straight as Margo’s underboob started showing. “So, seeing that you and Robin were supposed to have the fun today, why don’t we stick around and have some fun _with_ her at the very least.”

Turning his head, he could see the older woman back in the position they found her in, with Morgan kissing her collarbone and moaning under her breath as one of his hands groped her breasts, her face hard not to stare at as her bliss was evidently present on her face. The way her now exposed eyes were half-lidded, looking almost mixed between aimlessly looking forward enjoying herself and looking directly at the boy in front of her, it made it hard not to be entranced by the sight. He was enjoying the sight until his attention was drawn back to Margo, clearing her throat right as she decided to lift her top up the rest of the way, throwing it up and over her body and leaving her entire bare upper body for his sudden viewing pleasure, as she also decided to hook her hands into the waistline of her shorts: not pulling them at all, but making sure he knew they weren’t going to be there for long..

While her chest might have been slightly smaller than the older woman partially stealing her father’s attention, they were far from tiny, and looked much better out and about rather than trapped in her swimsuit. That, combined with her short flowing purple hair, her creamy white skin, her slowly hardening nippes, and that unfairly sexy smirk she was giving off as she screamed of a person who knew exactly what they wanted, his mind drew a blank at his original reason for leaving the room as she stepped in front of him. “But, I’m not about to insert any ideas you don’t want, so you have two options.”

“Either, I can pick up my shirt from the floor,” the girl choosing to turn around and bend down ever so slightly to pick the shirt back up, almost daring her father to try to not watch as she accentuated her large backside even further by sticking it out in front of him, “and cover these back up…” choosing in that moment to take her hands out of her shorts and bring them to her chest, stealing the older woman’s move by squeezing them around herself and letting out a heavy breath in the process, not enough to clearly show her arousal but enough to make it evident how good it felt. “...and we can be on our merry way to go cuddle on a chair.”

She waited a few seconds before continuing, trying to see just how wrapped around her finger her father was and if he would have any retort. Realizing there was none to be found, she accentuated that smile back onto her face, and closed her eyelids just the smallest bit to accentuate her look as she went in for the kill: “Or…”

“We can stay here,” as she picked herself back up, “I can take off these _tight_ shorts,” turning back towards him, dropping the shirt back on the ground in the meanwhile, “I can get those _restricting_ pants off of you,” walking back up to his face, but choosing to put her mouth right next to his ear as she sealed the deal:

“And we can see just how loud you can make your little girl scream.”

Rob’s body acted on instinct well before thought, his arms already wrapped around her neck and his head dropped down to meet hers the millisecond the last word ended. Laughing ever so slightly at just how well it seemed to work, her own body reacted equally instinctually, wrapping her arms around him as well, one at his neck to pull him in and the other in his hair, beginning to pull at it as their kiss deepened. 

Realizing she already had the go-ahead, it was only another couple of seconds before Margo took the opportunity to pull her hands away from his head and onto removing more of the buttons on his shirt, hoping to get another look at those wonderful abs she was able to spot on him yesterday. Feeling the last button give way, and equally realizing that now was the time to enjoy how close they were, she decided to use her right hand to slowly trace on his stomach, purring slightly at feeling his defined muscles, while the man himself gave a low groan at the added unexpected sensation.

Wanting to not be the only one played with, said man decided that now was the time to start his own counterattack, deciding to take one of his arms and start playing with her chest, grabbing her slightly more forcefully that he may have expected to. The amount to grab was almost perfect, just barely spilling out of his hands as he could feel himself losing his fingers in her flesh, with the still hardening nipple pressing against his palm as he moved in circular motion on one breast after the other. The effect was obvious to the girl in front of him, forcing herself to break away from their lip lock so that she could let herself gasp out loud, admittedly 10% to put more of a show on for the man in front of her, but also 90% because it just felt so damn good. 

“Daaa _aaaaadyyyyy_ …” her audible gasp slowly turning into a drawn out moan, loving that way that her sensitive mounds seemed to pull at her cleavage while equally giving her nipples just the smallest bit of attention, almost like an unexpected tease that managed to bring the girl even more on edge. Acting with a bit more gusto and starting to lose her own patience, she decided to take the arm no longer against his neck and decided to snake it down along his bare chest, and instead cup around his growing bulge, the man taking his own turn to hiss as the new sensation was enough to drive him on even further. 

One thing was for certain when Margo had felt her father's pants: he was **big**. Big enough to tell that as much as she called his pants ‘restricting’ to sound sexy, she certainly wasn’t too far off of the money. Becoming too excited for her own good, she decided to exchange the wonderful grip on her chest to drop down on her knees, using her hands to wriggle down the top of his black pants and see just what she was dealing with. What she got, after pulling down the zipper and hastily pulling down the smallclothes surrounding it made her eyes blink, and her lower lips ache: a wonderfully full what seemed to be 8, maybe 9 inch member, which seemed to have the smallest bit of an upwards bend to it, with some veins already beginning to present themselves, Rob obviously already worked up from the way his daughter and Robin had seemed to begin getting him worked up.

As much as she took some pride in making him get so hard, as Margo slowly wrapped her hand around his hardening member, the man letting out a low gasp at the new sensation, the girl couldn’t help but get some nerves at the sight of what was in front of her.

“Wow…” she said, beginning to slowly move her hand up and down, as if to feel all of the bumps and intricacies of it, being both fascinated and terrified of it at the same time. “You’re so big...my hand can barely even wrap around it.” Even though Morgan was known for not exactly having large hands as it was, the statement was still nothing to scoff at. As the seconds went on and she got less nervous, her speed picked up, and with it came some more consistent sounds from the man above her, starting to feel a bit of precum leaking from the tip, a sight that seemed to knock Margo completely out of her stupor.

As if the sight of the clear liquid was all she needed to remember just who she was here with, she decided to stick out her tongue, and slowly drag it from the bottom of his member all the way to the top, letting the sticky liquid catch on her tongue and loving the sound of Rob’s drawn out moan, unable to hide just how good his daughter was making his cock feel. Inspired by this, Margo decided to up her efforts, taking the tip and wrapping it around her lips, feeling his hand shoot onto the top of her head as if to stabilize himself. While he didn’t seem to try to push her further, she still loved the feeling of his hand holding her in place, deciding to go past his head and slowly descend down his member, her warm throat giving him more and more sensations as she began slowly moving herself up and down.

On the other side of the room however, things were moving along just as fast. With Morgan having long ago discarded his shirt and beige pants, in nothing but has underwear with a _very_ obvious tent, he was making out furiously with his mother, whos jeans were in a pile at the foot of the bed, her thin purple panties having what seemed to be both a dry, and a fresh wet spot towards the center, one obviously from before their interruption from the other two tacticians. Morgan had taken to one of his hands reaching around and cupping her ass, not even covered fully by her choice in underwear, while his second hand kept up the pressure on her chest, not able to get enough of just how amazing they felt in his arms. 

“ _Mmmmmmm, yessss”_ The woman receiving the pleasure made sure not to leave his efforts unrewarded, using her hand to rub up and down against his underwear, feeling his thick member pulse and push against her hand, both of them unable to stay silent as they moaned into each others’ mouths, getting louder with each passing second.

Deciding the touch she was receiving wasn’t quite enough, she decided to spur her son on a little more, pulling away from his lips as they both caught their breath. “How about you take that hand on my backside,” she said, wiggling for good measure, loving the way his eyes tried not to shut from the enjoyment, “and start going more to the _real_ prize, eh sweetie?” As she said that, she decided to snake her hand into his boxers, touching his cock more directly as she saw him force his eyes shut, the added pressure proving to be a lot more than he might’ve anticipated. “If you do, _mommy_ will give you a nice reward too.” 

Knowing just how much that word seemed to spur him on earlier, the tacticians gambit paid off as she felt the effects of using that word, both in the way his member almost shuddered in her hands, as well as the way he instantly retracted his hands from her ass and back in front of her, pushing into her panties as he started to touch around her entrance. This may have been Morgan’s first time, but with how read he was in battle tactics, there was a certain extent to where he was also...knowledgeable, about other things as well. His readings seemed to pay him well, as he used his hands and rather than perhaps just sticking his fingers right in haphazardly, began by rubbing up and down her outer lips, the older woman’s mouth held open as she graciously appreciated that he seemed to have some idea of what he was doing. 

Wanting to stick to her ‘promise’, she figured the first thing she should start doing is preparing him for what was to come. As such, she pulled down his boxers with her hand just enough to let his member fully spring out, the boy sighing at the new freedom he had, as his mother licked her lips in anticipation. While just barely not as big as Rob by not even an inch (at least, based on what she could see from her position), her son seemed to make up for it with a slight bit of thickness, Robin’s own hand also struggling to wrap around it completely now that it was in the open. The boy in front of her seemed to lose his focus for a second as he felt Robin tighten her grip and begin slowly tugging up and down, the feeling 100x better than anything Morgan had done on his own. 

After the pleasure, Morgan took the feeling as a means to double his own efforts, focusing his fingers towards the top half of her mother’s outer lips, not having quite enough experience to know where it was but knowing he would tell when he foun-”

“OooooooohHHhH yes baby!” 

-d it. Finally getting his fingers at the right spot, he could tell that he had found her clit, and was using two of his fingers to spread out her lips in that area, while using a third to slowly stroke the nub up and down, able to tell that with every press Robin was turning more and more to putty in his hands. Feeling the way she went from stroking him so consistently to suddenly having a tighter grip and a slower motion, he could tell he was doing his job right.

As much as she was in bliss however, Robin did promise him a reward after all. So, enjoying the new slick feeling of her juices running along her thigh, she decided to move his hand, worrying the boy at first, before standing up and getting on her knees as she pulled down the rest of his underwear, leaving the boy completely naked on the corner of the bed. Meanwhile, the older woman decided to accentuate her chest to him by squeezing them together just as she did before, though now able to fully see his face as she pressed them together and saw his eyes drop to them immediately, mesmerized by the fleshy orbs. 

“I know just how much you seem to like my breasts Morgan, thinking back to even before today you never were exactly good at hiding it.” The boy in front of her couldn’t help but blush knowing he had been caught, but the older woman only deepened her smile as she continued, “so as a reward for being such a _good boy_ , we’re going to play in a way I’m sure you’ll enjoy a lot.” 

Before he could even get the chance to ask what she meant, she gave him a sensation that had him reeling his head back as she wrapped her mounds around his member, slowly pressing them against each other and rubbing her own breasts up and down, surrounding Morgan’s dick with a low tender warmth that had his head spinning. The younger male tactician could do nothing at the mercy of his Mother’s breasts, letting out some heavy breaths that just barely were outside the depth of moans as she began lifting them up and down, as if thrusting it between her breasts. Unable to watch out of near stimulation-overload, he really wasn’t ready to suddenly feel a warmer, tighter, more wet presence around the tip of his cock, Robin deciding to suck on the head as she kept rubbing against his shaft everywhere else. Morgan didn’t know what to do with himself as the variety of sensations were getting to him, and as the next two minutes passed like this he was unsure of how he was going to handle it. 

That is, until he felt the warmth leave his member, and a slick *pop* sound, as he instead felt the bed shift right next to him, lifting his head out of stupor to see the next image that he would never forget: His mother, looking at him, a blush on her face, her legs glistening with her precum, and her legs spread wide open. Wondering if he had died and gone to Naga, he was instantly brought back to life as he heard his mother speak once again.

“Well Morgan, now that you’ve had your reward, how about giving me one too hm?” She said, deciding to use one of her hands to spread apart her lips for emphasis, making it clear just what she was looking for. “After all, feeling your hard cock have such a reaction to my breasts, I’m sure by now you want-”

“More! More! Please daddy, I need moreEe _eee”._ While the mother and son had been busy in their own world, the father and daughter had started moving quite far along as well. Having shifted their activities from the floor and onto the bed, Margo was currently on her hands and knees, feeling Rob behind her as he licked across her outer folds, opting to give her some care after she had spent some time sucking his cock for him. Their clothes were already discarded, Rob’s fully erect member ready to go as he was on his knees eating her out, while Morgan’s shapely ass was fully on display for him, her curvy hips pressing back into his face at the hope of getting more out of his warm tongue against her.

She hadn’t expected her father to suddenly lift her up and throw her on the bed, but she couldn’t argue the results, knowing just how much her father was getting a kick out of playing with her large ass, taking plenty of handfuls of her flesh as he kept moving his tongue what seemed erratically, making her squirm from the new sensation while unable to help herself from looking for more. The more he licked, the wetter she felt herself become, and the man below her seemed to love the taste of her as each time she could feel herself begin to get wet, she could hear him let out a content sigh, feel him begin to lick faster and grip her thick ass even harder.

But, as much as she was loving the warm feeling around her tight hold and occasional brushes against her clit, the girl was starting to get quite impatient. She had felt his damn thing in her mouth, and she knew exactly what it was capable of...or at least, she imagined. As much as she had never had sex before, she had touched herself more than enough times to be used to the stimulation, in no part thanks to Sumia’s romance collection she didn’t mind sharing. Her own fingers under the sheets was one thing, but to think of how _that_ would feel inside her, especially given how his tongue was already so much better than anything else she’d done? Her already low patience was starting to run incredibly thin. 

Not wanting to disappoint his little girl, he figured that now was as good a time as any to prepare himself. So, standing back up, and lining up with her hole, he was noticing out of the corner of his eye that the other pair in the room seemed to be doing the same. Even though each duo were in their own world, almost as if by their parental instinct, each parent spoke in a caring and loving voice to their child, the other none the wiser.

“Now, I know this is your first time,” Rob started, putting his hands along her hips for good measure, feeling the girl shiver in front of him,

“-but there’s no need to rush, the feelings going to be very intense after all.” Robin continued, as she lined up Morgan’s cock to her entrance, feeling its warmth as she saw him trying hard to focus on the sensations that were driving him mad.

“So take your time baby,”

“And just listen to me before you take the lead, ok sweetie?”

Both sets of children seemed to let out their affirmatives to each parent, Morgan simply nodding not trusting his voice, while Margo gave a more affirmative gasp, her nerves present in her voice as the moment was catching up with her.

With that, each male began their push in, barely getting their heads in before everyone seemed to need to take a minute to catch up. For Morgan and Robin, the boy needed a minute to fully get used to the sensation, the warmth of his mother making him lose all other sense of thought, understanding why she urged him to be slower to start out. Robin herself was glad he was taking his time, because the thickness of his member, while doing wondrous things to her in terms of making her moan out in pleasure, also would’ve been extremely difficult to get used to had he gone too quickly. 

For the other pair, Rob could feel that Margo was incredibly tight, obviously not used to perhaps much more than a couple of fingers rather than something the size of a penis, and regardless of how much his primal instincts wanted him to press forward faster, he knew that doing so would likely put Margo through more stress than pleasure. Said girl was perhaps not as worse for ware as her father thought she was, but it didn’t change the fact that the feeling of something that damn _big_ inside of her was making her head spin, and going faster would’ve likely made her lose her composure way faster than she wanted to. While she didn’t exactly have any kind of hymen to worry about from training, it didn’t change that this sensation was her first, and she needed the chance to properly let herself figure it out. 

Having slightly less means to worry about such things, Morgan and Robin were the first pair for things to begin escalating in, with Morgan starting to push himself in farther and farther into Robin’s pussy, the latter’s eyes shutting closed as she felt him start to move into her slowly. Feeling him retract slightly after only being about half way in, she decided to call to him, “i-it’s ok sweetie, it feels, _realllly good for me.”_ she said, the last part all coming out as a drawn out moan. “Go as slow as you want, but don’t feel the need to hold back, ok?” Taking her words into account, the boy nodded as he started to push himself back in, intent on going even deeper than before as he felt his mother start to moan even louder the farther he went in.

On the other side, Rob was taking a slightly different approach, slowly pushing his cock in half an inch at a time, feeling himself get more and more tense with each push but more importantly wanting to be sure Margo felt adjusted as he kept inserting himself. Said girl was holding the sheets in a vice grip, loving the new sensation but also the immense strain against her walls as he kept pushing in making it slightly harder to enjoy than she would’ve liked. Wanting to change that, she decided to call out to the man behind her. 

“P-please daddy, can you-u thrust just a little bit more, please?” She tried to use some of the limited strength she did have in this moment to press back against him, not enough to push him in further but enough to make her intentions clear. “I...i want to feel you, I want you to make me feel good! I can handle it, I promise~”

Adding a cute flair at the end, it seemed to get through to Rob, the man deciding to take the five inches he had already gone into Morgan and slowly pull out a few, said girl letting out a low groan at the feeling of the warmth leaving her. Once he started going back in though, all of the struggle to fit him earlier were replaced with the sweet sweet sensation of his dick rubbing along her sensitive walls, causing her to begin letting out light moans as Rob slowly pushed the same portion of his cock in and out, feeling her become more accustomed to his shape. 

Recognizing that she was getting easier to go into, Rob decided to increase his speed a bit more, both to give her more to work with as well as for himself to increase his own pleasure. Up until now mainly trying to make sure her first time was as comfortable and enjoyable as possible. But feeling her start to push back against him and hearing her say she wanted to feel him deeper inside her, he could tell they were at the point where the only way she would really enjoy it is if he made sure he was getting equally into it himself.

That exact sentiment seemed to be shared on the opposite side of the room, as Morgan had gotten a much faster pace going with Robin, the younger man losing himself to the feelings of sex faster than he ever could’ve anticipated, holding his upper body up on each side of Robin’s head as he kept a steady pace into her. Said woman should’ve likely been the more parental of the two and gotten him to slow down a bit, but feeling his cock stretch her out and hit all the right spots wasn’t leaving her with much choice but to moan out loud as she gripped the sheets below. Morgan certainly wasn’t an animal with his speed at the moment, but it was the enthusiasm in his motions that were driving her wild, feeling with every thrust, sometimes pulling out or pushing in more, just how much he wanted her to feel him inside her. That with the very focused look on his face made it hard for the woman to be shaken at her core, the dedicated eyes looking at her causing her to melt internally. 

“Yess, yes, yes Morgan, just like that baby!” Hearing her call his name in such a way made it hard for Morgan to stop himself from increasing his pace, as he took one of his hands and pulled his mother's face into his own, said woman instinctually closing her eyes and pulling him down into her, opening her mouth and sticking her tongue into her mouth as he started making more complete strokes, the entirety of his cock pushing into her deepest walls and then pulling back out, sometimes halfway and sometimes almost the whole way, before shoving back in and knocking a bit of air out of her lungs. 

Needing the air, while also feeling himself getting closer and feeling the need to focus, Morgan decided to pull away from Robin’s lips, putting his hand back to the side of her head as he started gripping the sheets himself, doing everything in his will power to try to keep his pace as long as he could before he burst. Seeing this however, the older woman knew this was the time to recement her ‘motherly’ role in the matter, talking to him between her loud moaning:

“It’s-its okay, sweetieEE”, she said, feeling a particularly powerful thrust hit a spot deep inside her, enough to not only stop her mid sentence but also feel the throws of her own orgasm start to build, feeling herself starting to approach her peak. “I’m getting c-close too,” she said, using one hand to turn his head to look at her, Morgan barely opening his eyes to look back at her, being thrown off from his focus. “It’s ok, you don’t need to-to hold back”, deciding to accentuate that by pushing back into him a bit with her hips, making a point of increasing their pace, “I can take it!” 

“Let it all out! Let it out! Come on baby!”

With those last words ringing in his mind, Morgan couldn’t hold it in anymore, shouting out loud in front of his mom as he could feel all of his built up tension finally release into a numbing orgasm! As he kept thrusting, he sheathed himself fully inside of Robin,his head not too far from her womb as his load, after being teased for multiple minutes to then only be greeted with his first time inside a woman, being more sensational and massive than anything else he had released before. Feeling the tight sensation of her walls around him, Morgan released multiple strings of hot cum right into his mothers inviting pussy.

After feeling his expansion inside of her, her already tight walls feeling even better surrounding him, the feeling of his cum shooting against the deepest part of her lower legs set Robin off herself, the older woman screaming her sons name as she felt her walls start to convulse, matching his own liquid with some of her own, as she could see Morgan wince at the added tightness, while also continuing his thrusts in their position. 

From the other side, having finally built into a solid and nearly fast-paced rhythm, Rob could feel the way that Margo seemed to be getting particularly tight around him, especially when he laid a light smack to her right cheek after she told him to “ _teach his little girl a lesson_ ” earlier. Said ‘little girl’ could tell that she was beginning to build up to her peak, and the scene she was watching nearby her certainly wasn’t making her slow down. After watching how satisfied Robin’s face looked, how amazing Morgan seemed to be at fucking her, and seeing the way he seemed to also be looking at _her_ while she was getting close herself, Margo didn’t want to wait any longer to be sent into the same level of euphoria. 

“Rob! Rob! Daddy! I’m so close!” Feeling herself starting to approach to her climax, but also knowing just how much bigger it felt than any of the previous ones she's gotten herself off too, the anticipation of the moment was almost better to her than the upcoming moment itself, especially as she felt her fathers huge dick starting to pulsate in her, causing some added sensation for her as well.

The man behind her in the meanwhile was finally feeling himself starting to approach the same as well, wanting to make sure the girl in front of him knew, “I know sweetie, I-i am too.” He said, increasing his grip on her as he added a bit more force, her higher pitch in her gasps indicating that she really liked that out of him. “I’ll let you know when, and then I’ll pull out s-”

“NO!” Hearing the words pull out were enough for Margo to not waste a second voicing her concern, as she instantly used the lower half of her legs to wrap around Rob’s own, as if desperate to pull him closer. “Nonono, not, * _ahh_ * not my first time! I want...I want t-to feel you!” Saying so, she could tell she was just a fraction of a second away from releasing, so she gave one final plea to the man behind her with the last of her strength. “Please daddy! Make me yours! Make me-e cu-AHHHH!”

Before she could finish her thought, Margo’s brain rammed to a halt as she was brought to her first ever orgasm via someone else, screaming into the sheets below her as she came. The way that he kept thrusting into her made her moment feel even better, as usually whenever she had touched herself she would stop moving her fingers as soon as she reached this point. Up until now, she hadn’t realized the beauty that was continuing that high, and it was as if her world would never be the same again.

Rob meanwhile was about to make that realization apparent to his daughter two fold, as her spasms around his cock left him unable to hold back any longer, hilting himself in her for the first time since they started fucking, her pussy having another inch or so of unexplored territory forces open as Rob released his first load of the night. The further opening of her tight hole, while also feeling the new sensation of her father’s cum slamming into her inner walls, left Margo unable to even form words any longer, incoherent sounds of bliss the only thing leaving her now as she laid there, face down ass up letting the warmth flow through her, unsure of what else to do but lay and let its feeling overtake her. 

As Rob slowly pulled himself out, both father and daughter letting out a deep content sigh, he turned to his right and saw that Morgan and Robin seemed to have finished their own romp earlier than he had, both instead seemingly watching him and Margo have their own fun. The contradiction in the two of them was fairly clear, Morgan staring at Margo’s face, his hand ever so slowly touching his own hard member subconsciously, while Robin was very directly looking at Rob with eyes that said ‘you better be ready for my turn now.’

Not wanting to disappoint a lady, he decided to jostle Margo out of her stupor, watching her have to shake herself awake a bit as he began.

“Well, now that we’re all comfortable,” stretching his joints for good measure, “I think that there are some elephants in the room that we can get out of the way.” Pointing at Robin, he started, “seeing that this was supposed to be _our_ date, I think it's only fair that the two of us take a bit of time to enjoy ourselves, wouldn’t you say Robin?”

The older woman’s smirk back to him was the only answer he needed, but before he could begin to walk her way he heard another female voice to his side, “Wait! But I’m not done yet, I wan-”

“Well, Margo,” the older female said, cutting her off knowing where Rob seemed to be going with this anyways: “remember our little, _conversation_ yesterday?” Rob, looking at his daughter, saw the way she instantly shut her mouth, turning her head as if not wanting to reveal a secret, “maybe now’s the time to address that, wouldn’t you say?”

Before Morgan could have the chance to voice his questioning of what she meant, the older man started: “Well, what a surprise!” Rob started, looking back towards Robin, “turns out me and Morgan had a bit of a conversation yesterday too!” Returning his own smirk to Robin, and seeing Morgan’s own face seem to drop out of the corner of his eye, it seemed like they both happened upon the same information yesterday: the attraction to each male/female wasn’t mutually exclusive. 

“It sounds to me like they know what we’re talking about, right you two?” Almost as if wanting to pretend they didn’t hear him, both children instead opted to look away from him, but ended up inadvertently looking at each other, Morgan enjoying the sight of Margo’s erect nipples and glistening thighs, while Morgan couldn’t help but think about the thickness the male future child had that was already back to full length.

“So,” he continued, addressing the room, “how about we all take a moment, enjoy ourselves, and we can all have a good time eh?” Looking back at Margo, just now sitting on the bed and looking at her male counterpart, a blush dawning her cheeks as she noticed his cock wet with his mother's cum, licking her lips absent-mindedly at the sight. Taking that as all he needed to see, he addressed Morgan this time: “why don’t you go show her what Robin taught you huh?” Turning to face the other woman in the room, “and remember what I said!”

Taking that as all he needed, Rob bent down to kiss Robin, feeling Morgan move to do the same. After hearing the sounds of lips pressing against each other behind him and some added squelching, unsure who was grabbing whom, he decided now was the time to take the opportunity to show Robin, as he said earlier, just how much he was in fact looking forward to seeing her tonight.

_———————————————————_

“Oooooooh yea, that’s the stuff!” A bit uncharacteristically coming from the older woman, Robin was too busy trying not to let herself go too fast as she started enjoying herself further. The two parents in the room decided to go for a face-off position, with Robin taking the time to slowly lift herself up and down on Rob’s cock, enjoying the added length that _barely_ pressed into her deeper than Morgan’s, that added bit of unexplored territory doing wonders for her insides as she couldn’t help but use what she lacked in vertical distance to make up for in horizontal, grinding against him as his pubic hair made contact with her own outer lips, adding a light tease to her stimulation.

Said man was a bit too busy to properly pay attention to her as his face was buried within her chest, using the height of her in this position to attack the globes with ease, using one hand to wrap around her and pull her in closer while the other found itself going directly for her nipple, loving the way she would increase in pitch every time he would lightly pinch it rather than rub against it. 

Feeling her ass grind against him as he felt her warmth surround him certainly helped matters too, feeling the difference in the way her ass was more firm and laid against his flesh, as opposed to Margo’s that seemed to have plenty of give whenever he would smack it or push into it. It gave him something better to hold onto as he decided to move his arms towards her lower half, using his added upper body strength to lift the woman up a bit more, giving her more of a fucking as she dropped her head down to look at him, voicing her content with deeper and more drawn out moans as her half-lidded eyes looked into his.

“Come on now Rob, show me just how much you can give me-e!” The older woman said, accentuating her words by using her legs (thankful that the bed was close to the ground) to push just a bit more, starting to decrease her back and forth grinding in exchange for more consistent lift on his cock, watching the man force his eyes shut for a moment as the pleasure started to get to him as well. “I saw just how hard you took Margo over there, so show me what made her call you _daddy_ so hard.”

Taking that as a challenge, Robin wasn’t prepared for what the man really had hidden up his sleeve, removing one of his hands that were cupping her ass in exchange for bringing his hand to her clit! Rob took great pride in watching her entire facade shatter, a single press against her nub all it took for Robin’s eyes to completely lose their focus, the words on her mouth lost as she could do nothing but put a lust-drunk smile on her face as she felt her walls grip his cock tighter, not stopping her pace change she started earlier.

On the other end of the bed, things seemed to be a bit more one sided between the two younger tacticians. After choosing to suck on Morgan’s much thicker member for a minute or two, Margo was quick to press the younger boy onto the bed, bringing herself on top of him and taking him in a more traditional cowgirl position, having started off slow after realizing she had accidentally leaped before she looked, not expecting the small added girth of her partner to make such a difference. Once she got adjusted however, the days of riding her flying horse came out full force, as she was able to bounce herself up and down with ease, putting her hands behind her back as she pushed her chest to the sky, taking more than half of his member consistently in and out of her. Being the one in control, Margo was able to take out her pent up lust and use him as an outlet, allowing herself to really go wild and see just how much better he could be than her fingers at night.

Said boy on the lower half was trying his best not to lose himself too early, but it was getting more and more difficult the longer Margo kept up her pace. Having already gone through feeling her tongue lick every inch of his member as opposed to just the tip Robin sucked earlier, to then feeling her tight hole _engulf_ his member without only any warning, if not for the minute she took to adjust he might’ve been close to cumming right then and there. It wasn’t even just the surrounding warmth that was around his tool either, but her face above, the face of complete bliss and euphoria making the man's more primal instincts want to watch that face explode into more. Once she started moving at her current pace however, he had to force himself to reside to loosely grabbing her hips as she bucked against him, putting his concentration towards not cumming too quickly. 

Eventually, as he kept looking at her, the next thing that started to catch his eyes were Margo’s breasts flowing wildly in the air, watching as every single time she lifted herself up they would frantically bounce up and down, not even in a consistent rhythm as the constant shift of her momentum was making them shift and turn every which way. Feeling the need to take a hold of them for himself, he decided to move his hands from her hips to her chest, grabbing much more forcefully as he decided to pull at her doughy mounds from below. 

“Ahh-EEE?!” Feeling her tits played with like that was beginning to drive the girl insane, the lack of touch there earlier with her father making her only now just how much that feeling could get her going. Not to mention, the way the grab pulled her more forwards rather than leaning back, meant that her trajectory on Morgan’s cock shifted with her, hitting a different series of spots that made Margo’s mouth wide open, air knocked out with every bounce as the new sensations started to take over her. Soon enough, she began rocking herself back and forth, it clicking in her brain that the more she moved around the more different spots his cock could hit, throwing a curveball the way of the future child below her.

Said future child with the new change of pace was finding it was getting too difficult to hold on, both literally and figuratively, both barely able to hold onto the girl without a vice grip while also feeling his release begin to approach. “M-m-Margo!” He said, dropping his hands from her chest and deciding to grab the sheets once again, the girl above noticing the lack of pressure just barely before the words reaching her ear, hearing her name called out with such desperation turning her on to no end. “I, * _ahh_ *, I’m getting close!”

The rider above him, getting a bit close but not quite enough to match her brother, smirked the smallest bit at her brother, finding that old habits really do die hard as she couldn’t help but tease him. “Aw, what the-e matter bro? Too much to handle?” She asked, accentuating her point by slowing her thrusts to only rocking back and forth on his tool, taking a suddenly slower pace as she also pressed her C-cups together for good measure, almost wanting to taunt him and remind him just what was in front of him. “I can get that, seems like you seem to like me riding you with my big tushy rather than Robin over there hm?” 

Had she been speaking just a bit quieter, she would’ve at least been safe of the woman farther away from her later on, but even amidst Rob’s _wonderful_ treatment of her clit as he fucked her, she could tell what Margo was trying to do over there to poor Morgan, just barely too focused on her own enjoyment to tell the girl off. Turning back to the man in front of her, but using what mental focus wasn’t drowned in the sensation to keep listening, she heard the cocky girl continue:

“Well no worries, after all, I’m sure yo-”

Too caught up in her own gloating to notice, Margo didn’t seem to notice the shift in Morgan’s eyes since she started her mini-monologue. He didn’t know if it was the jab at his stamina, the jab at his mother, or just wanting to shut down her cocky attitude, but one thing was certain: Morgan was **revved** , enough so that before she could even stop herself from speaking, said man had taken his hands and put them in a vice grip on her hips.

“Ehh-” and before she could even finish voicing the questioning sound, Morgan, in a feat of strength the woman above him didn’t expect in a million years, lifted her up off his cock about half way, the girl forcing back a moan as she tried her best to get back control of the situation, her brain not quite seeing where this was going to go. 

“Wait wait wait, what ar-” only to be caught entirely off guard as Morgan used his new found room above his pelvis to start thrusting into his sister, the girl caught completely off guard as every thrust seemed to hit a spot deep enough inside her that her vision seemed to get blurry, her hands instantly shooting forward to rest on his chest as she tried to give herself something, _anything_ to stabilize on. Unfortunately for her, this only spurred Morgan on even more, giving his thrusts more power as something in him seemed to provide the hidden truth that the best way to shut her up; was to fuck her senseless, watching her sounds go from incomprehensible mumbles to outright moaning out a single mantra of “ _Yes”_. 

The change in tone was actually enough to take the two parents out of their own element temporarily, taking a moment to examine the situation across from them. Even through their impending buildup that _would’ve_ led to them likely cumming at about the same time as Morgan was, watching the scene unfold and Margo suddenly go from being completely in control to her brother managing to keep her silent was more than just well thought out: it was one of the hottest things they could’ve seen.

Taking that as a challenge for himself, Rob decided to steal Morgan’s idea for his own, taking Robin’s hips and instead of letting her push herself up and down, he instead used his own strength to lift her up, her face wincing, caught off guard from staring at her son take such control. What would’ve been just a small hiccup in her lack of focus however, turned into a complete loss of it where rather than taking Morgan’s approach and fucking her with the added room, Rob showed his superior strength by physically lifting Robin up and down atop him. The feeling was almost akin to the way she could compare someone else touching her instead of touching herself; sure fucking someone yourself meant you could aim your body to hit the right points, but _feeling_ someone else pushing inside you was indescribably better. 

*Mm _mmaAHHHH!_ * As she felt him begin getting into a rhythm, she couldn’t seem to do much else with herself other than look back at Rob, seeing his eyes stare at her, hungrilly looking like she was that same plate of meat they were eating for dinner. Pulling him in for another sloppy kiss as he continued to lift her, she was greeted in response with more forceful pulls onto his lap, her begging to hum into his mouth as he groaned into hers, their two tongues fighting to see just who was winning their battle. Though, with one thrust managing to pull her body closer to his, also feeling the top of his cock scrape against her upper more sensitive walls, Rob won that fight instantly, the woman having to break apart as she screamed out his name into the room.

“You know-” the man started, deciding to address his planned date while their children seemed lost in their own world, “It really is funny how they seem to be just like us!” He said, slowing his thrusts ever so slightly as he wanted to finish his thought with the woman in front of him. While she appreciated the slightly slower pace giving her a moment to regain herself, her more instint prone-self was also not happy about the lack of stimulation, hoping to get this conversation over with so he could just get back to _fucking_ her.

“Yess _sss_ ss, but I do wish Margo was a-” she had to stop as she just _loved_ the way his curve seemed to press into her, “-a bit less abrasive, EspeciallyYy when she seems to be enjoying herself over there.” Said woman looking back to see how the future child had began grabbing her own breasts, letting Morgan do all of the work as she was seemingly about to lose herself to the passion of her brother, Robin noting in that moment that her own buildup was finally beginning, hoping Robin would just shut up and _fuck_ her before she got too impatient.

“Yes, but then they wouldn’t be them right?” His words seemed to hold some longing in them, the woman on top of him registering the same, although wondering what seemed to make him suddenly so sentimental. That is until he turned to look at her again and she saw one thing that seemed to overpower his overflowing lust: his loving devotion. “We’re a family, right?” Using his words from earlier, he caught her blushing as he finished, “so let’s enjoy each other, knowing that this is where we all should be...together.” 

Pushing his face back into hers, she could feel his kiss this time attempting to bring more love than lust, even though the way he groaned into it made it very clear just how much lust was built up over their minutes spent connected like this. Either way, Robin received all of it, the love reaching her for just a second and causing a tear to run down her face for the second time tonight. As much as that love was fantastic however, her body quickly turned her attention to his cock once more, another thrust from him causing her to seize up, refocusing on the matter at hand.

“Fuck! Fuck! Yes! Fuck!” Much like the older woman on the other side, Margo was also currently too focused on the thrusting of the cock underneath her. However, unlike her older counterpart, she had been dealing with it for the past two minutes straight, starting to feel her insides tighten up as she knew that she was starting to approach her limit, shocked that Morgan seemed to be fully able to bring her here after his earlier outburst. “Morgan! I’m gonna cum! You better keep-p going!”

Hearing her shout his name like that only spurred him on more, practically slamming into her with as much force as he could muster, using his hands to push her down onto him as he came up, adding more pressure to the screaming girl above him. However, while managing up until this point to not realize how close he was, hearing her now brought that fact to the forefront of his mind, the past minutes catching up to him all at once. 

“Margo!” He yelled, only being able to barely hold himself together long enough to say one last word as the experience overwhelmed him: “-cumming!”. As he felt himself start to get thicker and tighter around her, he managed to hold on for just a split second longer, enough to slam her back down onto him, pushing himself as well as her ass back onto the bedside as his tension finally exploded out of him, feeling his throbbing cock let off spurt after spurt of his seed directly into her. His hands, instinctually as he came, settled for pushing and pulling her ass back and forth on top of him, forcing her to continue grinding on top of him as he filled her with his cum.

Feeling his warm juices being shot directly into her, combined with just how much of him was inside her in this position and the force he used to hold her down, Margo’s senses overwhelmed her as she herself suddenly screamed her brothers name, her entire body trembling as her own orgasm ran through her, the sensitivity from the first leaving her shaking like a leaf. All she could allow herself to do in that moment was arch her back, her eyes looking up at the ceiling as she could feel everything in her: his _still_ pulsing dick, her walls surrounded by his thick seed; the increasing smell of sex in the air, all of it leaving the girl to her own world as she finished riding out her high, literally and figuratively. 

More than that however, the sight to her right was what really kept her senses moving, watching as she could see the way her father began increasing his own force into Robin, said woman beginning to howl his name into the heavens as she looked almost like a mirror image of Margo not too long ago, except with her arms draped around Rob’s shoulders as she let herself hang off of him, practically for dear life. The real thing that stopped Margo though was when her father looked at her, his eyes still filled with lust from plowing into the woman on his lap, but also directing those same eyes into her own. She managed to lick her lips at him, giving the idea of just how much she enjoyed the sight, and seeing him slightly shut his eyes in response was the only thing she needed to keep herself on her high as she felt Morgan start to lose steam, still grabbing onto her hips but halting his own motions, taking his moment to begin to recover.

Even with that outright dirty look his daughter was giving him, Rob could feel the woman he was currently fucking beginning to lightly spasm on his cock, her chanting of his name being what really drove him to the edge as he went back to slamming his pelvis into hers. Now however, as if both wanted to sprint into the finish line, Robin was bending her legs in time with his own, making them conjoin their efforts into a single high octane rush. One that would become too much for the woman above as her chanting got higher pitched in just a few more seconds of thrusting.

“Rob...Rob..Rob. Rob! ROB! ROBBB!” At that last scream, she finally felt her walls begin to let out their release, the position on top of the older tactician as he kept working into her like a machine keeping her on a high that she had yet to experience before. “DO IT! I NEED IT! MAKE ME YOUR WOMAN!” The words were flowing out of her mouth before she even knew what she was saying, his earlier talk of them being a ‘family’ in her subconscious as she wanted to be a part of him. 

That last scream sent Rob’s mind in a frenzy, never thinking he would ever feel the need to _claim_ the woman in front of her, but the results were hard to argue with as he felt himself let out his release coarse through his veins., following Morgan’s lead by slamming her down onto him, leaning himself back as he left her there pressed against him, unable to stop the forceful shots of cum from slamming against her. The added length of Rob’s own member in comparison to her sons let his cum hit even deeper into her, which with the added position giving a better angle made it hard for Robin able to feel anything but _full_ as she felt his orgasm flowing through her, sending another small-scale orgasm through her body as she was having a difficult time handling it, pulling on Rob’s thin white hair as she let herself going through the motions. .

Having momentarily lost her strength through that second sudden small orgasm, the older woman could only just manage to lift herself up off of Rob’s cock, only to plop herself down onto the bed next to him, laying on her back as deeply exhaling. As she laid there, feeling Rob’s heavy seed starting to flow out of her, while also feeling a bit of a sting against her skin from how rough Rob was grabbing her, her face and eyes in bliss. She in her moment of stupor, as she felt her senses come back to her a moment later, she leaned her head back to look behind her, albeit upside down, and was able to see the same bliss on Morgan’s face, clearly still recovering himself, as she began to wonder where Margo had gotten herself off to? A question that would be answered before she could even finish processing the thought.

“You know, as much as Morgan’s tool certainly was a great ride, pun intended,” the younger girl started, having moved from being atop Morgan to taking her counterparts place on her father's lap, enjoying the feeling of his warm half-hard cock against her slightly sore lower lips, “I would love to take _your_ tool for a ride, especially seeing just how good you made _Robin_ over there feel.” Deciding to press her breasts into his face, being a bit more forward than the other woman was to him minutes ago; “I think it's only fair you show your real favorite girl just how much you enjoy watching her bounce in front of you.”

Enjoying the control she seemed to have over him in that moment, feeling his cock harden against her and watching his eyes slowly drift down to her breasts almost in his face, she younger girl wasn’t expecting the loss in every sensation as she was lifted up by the other woman in the room. “You know Margo, as much as your little mischievous is cute, it's starting to get a bit daunting here in this context.” The older woman had a hard stare looking at the younger one, trying to replicate that of a mother trying to tell her child not to eat sweets before dinner. In that same way, said child across from her seemed to match her with a smirk of her own, as if screaming ‘just watch me do it’.

“Oh? I’m just trying to be sure I have fun with _daddy_ , just like you” adding the most obvious fake innocence in her voice, daring the woman to try to tell her otherwise as if she wasn’t in a similar enough situation as her having just fucked Morgan before taking her dad. If that was the ground the bustier mage was going to stand on, then she really didn't have much fight to put up as far as she was concerned.

Unfortunately, it seemed as though Robin and Margo were on completely different wavelengths, something the older woman knew that she would have to find a way to get it through to her, having a couple of ideas in mind. “You know, I think one of the **parents** here really needs to discipline you, little lady.”

Taking that as a challenge, Margo openly laughed in the face of the other naked woman in the room, unsure of what exactly she was getting at making an empty threat like that on her father’s behalf. “Please, if you think you have enough power to suddenly make Rob decide to “punish” me, the you really don’t know wha-a-a”

Her voice caught in her throat as she didn’t seem to notice in her stupor the way that the older woman’s hands made their way to her lower body, her words catching in her throat as she felt a single finger work its way slowly between her lips, the sensation more than enough to catch her off guard as the sensitivity of her other two orgasms kicked in. Robin, realizing that she had her attention now, made a truth very apparent to Margo.

“I wasn’t talking about your dad, _baby._ ” Taking that as her time to move in for the next step, Robin took advantage of her already open and gasping mouth and decided to cover it with her own, kissing Margo directly on the lips before she could even have a chance to put up a rebuttal. The younger of the two in any normal instance would’ve tried to turn away, to push her off and take a moment to gather herself on the matter, but she couldn’t deny how much her body was reacting already to the older woman, taking only a second before her eyes shut themselves on their own, and her arms were wrapped around the other woman's neck, needing something to hold onto as she could start to feel her insides unravel at the sensation. 

As the older woman smiled internally, both at feeling Margo play along while also suddenly realizing that she loved the feeling of the other girl’s nipples scraping along her own, she managed to use her control of the situation to push Margo onto the bed right behind her, using her other arm to hold her as to control her motion as she made her scoot all the way to the headboard of the bed, giving them plenty of room to lay and work with. She made sure to not allow the child to break contact with her fingers or her own lips, feeling the girl start to slowly buck against her as if to add pressure to the situation. 

“You need to understand that this isn’t a time to be _greedy_ Margo,” the one more in control of the two said, opting to move her finger onto the other girl's clit for added effect, hearing her start to moan and gasp as she continued. “We all are here for the same reason; because we want to spend time with the people we love; the ones that we value above all else.” As she decided to move her fingers away from her clit, back to rubbing her pussy but paying particular attention to rubbing just outside of her entrance, making the young one shiver in delight at all the sensations Robin was giving her. “You and your father have had a moment, you and Morgan certainly enjoyed sharing your moment, and now even you and I have some time for ourselves,” accentuating her last point by adding pressure to her entrance, just not enough to push in but enough to make Margo tense up, unconsciously pressing towards her as if to seal the deal, but the older woman one step ahead, matching her increase of pressure with a lack thereof, keeping her on the same brink of bliss.

“So, sit back, relax, and remember, _sweetie_ ,” managing to accentuate her word choice while also adding an impossibly small amount of added pressure that _still_ didn’t give Margo what she now wanted, “that _mommy_ can always take care of you too.” Making her point, Robin had no hesitation as she insert two fingers into the young tacticians pussy, heading her give a small yelp that quickly faded into a loud moan, the future child forcing her eyes shut at the sudden intrusion, and then skyrocketing them back open as the older woman started thrusting in and out of her with almost no abandon whatsoever. 

It was a sight that, even given the debauchery of their entire evening, neither of the two males here expected they would ever see. Morgan, watching his mother wholeheartedly dominate the mischievous minx who was just riding him, managing to almost reduce her into a moaning mess, and Rob, seeing his sweet daughter completely giving in to the cunning plan of the woman sitting on his own lap earlier, watching as she smiled in victory the same way she would in a battle. Either way, both males looked at each other, and seemed to share the same sentiment, realizing just how badly they needed to make themselves known in the situation. 

Morgan, seeing an opportunity to add to Margo’s stimulation, decided to get a little vindication for the months of teasing she had put him through. While her eyes were aimlessly looking upwards at the sky, he got on his knees in front of her head, bringing to her eyesight the view of his throbbing cock, watching her eyes begin to look at it as if it were a treasure. “Well Margo, you heard mom, don’t be too greedy and just sit there enjoying yourself.” For a split second, Morgan was snapped out of his stupor when he realized just how he sounded saying that out loud, almost turning around and apologizing for speaking to her in such a way.

...Or at least he would’ve, if he didn’t just get the sight of Margo instantly using one arm to push herself up and off her back, taking the other hand and using it to aim Morgan’s dick right into her mouth and beginning to such him off with gusto. The sensation hit Morgan like a truck, his own sensitivity from her warm mouth and slick tongue affecting him in the same way it affected his sister. Feeling her tongue trace scattered motions up and down his glans, her hand stroking the bottom half of his cock while she looked up at him, clearly too far gone for sense, was driving him insane!

Something that was only increased tenfold when Robin decided to add her tongue into the mix, licking and sucking on Margo’s clit while still keeping up the pace of her fingers, the younger girls moans being so loud that they were even heard through Morgan’s cock in her mouth, the younger one clearly having no lack of enjoyment being thoroughly dominated by the gender-swapped version of her timeline.

While Robin was certainly enjoying watching her ‘daughter’ slowly lose herself to lust, it did leave her with quite a blindspot at the end of the day, that of her backside being presented quite nicely for the fourth member of their group who hadn’t gotten involved yet, deciding to make his presence known by rubbing his now fully erect cock between the girls ass cheeks, feeling her tense up and look back at him, if only to give him a challenging smile before returning to her task at hand. Taking that as all the go ahead he needed, the older male decided to aim for the same hole he was sheathed in not too long ago, seeing that the way she was handling his daughter already seemed to be making her wet, easing his push into her tight hole. 

Feeling the sudden, but not unwelcome intrusion behind her, Robin couldn’t help but let out a heavy moan at the feeling of her walls pressing so tightly against the massive cock slowly pushing inside her. The moan that went through her caused the hot breath to leave her own lips and press right against Margo’s clit, which in turn caused the girl to shiver and suck even harder on Morgan’s head as he shivered in delight. The latter’s added pleasure caused him to take an even bolder approach towards the girl in question, taking her earlier response to his statement as wanting a bit of rough treatment right now. 

Taking that into consideration, and the feeling of her sucking harder on him too good to resist, he decided to take his hands and press them on either side of her head, watching her eyes open in slight surprise as he began _thrusting_ into her mouth, giving her no chance to combat his motions as her eyes began to roll into the back of her head, some part her loving the feeling of control being held over her more than she even realized, loving the feeling of one person having her wrapped around their fingers (literally) from below, while completely using her up top. 

“HMFF! Hmf _fff_ …”As she simply did her best to accommodate the tool forcefully making its way into her mouth, she tried to add to the pleasure by using her wet tongue to slide and press against every inch she could, taking her hands and instead groping and pinching her own breasts, her mind acting on its own and adding to the sensations flooding her senses. The boy in front of her meanwhile just took the moment to continue his pace, being sure not to press himself too deep in her mouth as to not choke her...even though the face she gave him made him doubt she would hate it.

Looking at her son in front of her, loving the way he saw him seem to take charge with the girl and giving her plenty of ideas for _another time_ , the feeling of the man behind her building up a steady pace was making it much harder for her to focus on the task at hand, Luckily, she could start to feel Margo’s walls clasp around her fingers even tighter, and the way that her groans around Morgan’s cock were getting higher pitched, she knew the younger woman was about to blow. As such, and wanting to get her own pleasure sorted out, she called over to Morgan, the young boy turning towards his mother as she used one finger to curl towards herself, beckoning him to her side. 

Suddenly pulling out of Margo’s mouth, the younger girl’s mouth was left wide open to flow out the groans and high pitch moans that bordered on screams as Robins fingers continued to unravel her, the older woman deciding to turn up her efforts to compensate for Morgan’s lack of stimuli by curling her fingers and pushing up on her walls. The future child at that moment could do nothing but let out a sharp inhale at the new sensation, the added sudden spike in pleasure taking over her senses as she almost forgot she had a cock thrusting into her mouth a minute ago partially blocking her airway. 

With Morgan at his mother's side, she pulled him down and in for another deep, listful kiss, using her free arm to pull his mouth to hers, sucking on his lips with her wet ones, feeling him instantly pull on her head as if to keep her there, the woman unable to help letting out a deep low moan herself, the feeling of her fingers being squeezed, her mouth being covered, and her pussy full of dick making it hard for her to think straight herself.

Pulling away from her son's face, she quickly went and whispered something into his ear, the boy blushing, but also feeling his cock stand even further at attention, understanding just what his mother seemed to have planned.as he let her words sink in:

“ _She realllllly likes when you take control”,_ licking his ear as she backed away once more, seeing in his eyes that the boy was much more prepared to properly enjoy himself. Setting herself into motion, she called out to the woman trying not to scream in front of her, “are you going to cum Margo?”

As if the mentioning of her name suddenly gave her the ability to speak, her gasps picked up in volume, her hands starting to grasp at her own head as if looking for control, rather than playing with her modest chest like before. “Yes! Please! Please make me cum!” Feeling the woman below go back to pushing her hand in and out of her tight hole as fast as what felt possible only egged her on in her desires for the woman. “Pleasepleasepleaseeee,” her last word coming off as she could just start to feel herself approaching the top of the long mountainside, just about to crest…

...only to feel the fingers giving her the immense pleasure she was enjoying so much removed from her tightness, letting out a whimper as she wasn’t prepared to suddenly feel so empty. As she looked up to start to complain to the woman in front of her, wondering why she was denying her...she came face to face with something much, _much_ better, as she saw, _felt_ , Morgan. He had decided to lift up her right leg, sticking it out into the air while her left extended outwards, giving him a clear entryway as he lined himself up with her snatch, his head just started to press against her pulsing hole. 

Before she could even think to speak, said boys cock pressed into her pussy, already wet enough from Robin’s fingers giving them plenty of treatment, her voice slowly went from a moan, to a scream as said cock went from just the head to the entirety of the shaft within a second, Margo going from complete emptiness to a filled sensation, her mind shattered from the change of pace. It didn’t help matters in that regard when Morgan decided to also grab and pull at her tits with one arm while the other kept her leg in the air, making it almost a reverse of their position before, him now the one in control as he started thrusting at a steady, but not yet rapid, pace into his sister.

“Well sis, still want to cum?” He said, almost as if to challenge her to say anything to him as he took all his knowledge from before and started applying it here, aiming for the spots she seemed to focus on while on top of him and grabbing at her breasts just the way she seemed to react to the strongest before.

As much as he asked her a question, Margo’s brain was well past the capacity to truly think it over, only registering the words “cum” and “want” and understanding the kind of answer to give. “Yes! Yesyespleaseplease-“ her words became nothing but jumbled sounds of pleasure as her body simply tried to handle the way it was being treated.

“Don’t *huff* stop now Morga, - _Fuck Rob_!” He could hear from behind him, glancing over his shoulder at his mother, seeing the new position her and Rob were in. 

After she swapped places with Morgan, a minute ago, Rob had taken the opportunity to show the woman just how strong he was underneath all his heavy clothing: pulling her up by her arms, lifting her ever so slightly off the ground while their lower halves stayed connected, and opting to take her up against the makeshift dinner table, his lust starting to get the better of him. He used one hand to grip at her firm ass cheeks, allowing him to use more of his strength to push into her, while his other hand was busy pressing against her back, pushing her against the table as she seemed to enjoy the way he showed just how much he wanted her. The woman in question was using her forearms against the table to push her up just enough as for whole body not to be pressed against the rough surface, but the way he pressed against her back did seem to just barely cause her breasts to squeeze against it, giving her sensitive mounds even more pressure to work with as she called out to her son. 

“Show her that you can g-give-e her what she wants! Just lik- _aAaahhh-,_ like I told you!” The older woman seemed to have a better read on Margo than the female future child thought, their moment in the training field revealing to her that her actions towards Morgan were not purely just to tease him. She made sure to briefly let him in on that earlier, her words of affirmation seeming to give him plenty of gusto as (although she couldn’t see,) she could _hear_ just how good Margo was feeling at the hands of her son. 

As if knowing they were talking about her and needing to make something apparent to the other people in the room, said woman’s screams finally seemed to take on words once more. “Fuck, fuck fuck fuck me fuck meEE!” As she tossed her head back, eyes up to the sky, her hands pressing against the ones currently groping her sensitive nipples, she was clearly at the end of her rope. “I need to, I’m gonna, gonnagonnaI’mgonnaI’mgonna”

Just as she was about to finish her sentence, she felt the arm pulling her nipple instead reach around her back and pull her up, her eyes now focusing on the boy, no, the man in front of her as he pulled his face to her own. 

“That’s right sis, cum for me!” Morgan practically screamed, raising his voice for the first time all night as he attacked her lips with his own, the girl too caught up in the explosive orgasm that had just started as he pulled her in to even respond with anything but a scream through his mouth. She felt her walls convulse around the thick cock that was still working as a piston in and out of her, as her high crashed into her wave after wave, only able to instinctually battle her tongue against the one invading her mouth and wrapping her arms around Morgan, her hands clawing at his back unable to let him go as he kept rocking in and out at a steady pace.

As she felt herself get down from what was the apex of her peak, able to formulate words once more, her mind was still racked to think straight as she realized that Morgan was still fucking her, his pace slowly getting faster and more reckless, as her pleasure never got the chance to fully cease and kept her on this wonderful high, dropping her head back as she let her tongue flow out into the air, a sea of deep moans and chanting “more, more, more” all that could be heard by her in the room. The male future child took that as the chance to further press his attack, slowly dropping her back onto the bed with his arm but following her down, feeling her left leg now wrap around his ass pushing him closer to her, while the other leg was bent and now hanging around his shoulder, giving him the same openness as before but allowing him to increase his pace, taking her in a makeshift mating position!

Looking back to see what caused the large shift in tone, Rob couldn’t help but start to speed up himself watching his ‘son’ take Margo with such gusto, feeling the need to redouble his efforts on the woman in front of him. Taking his hand off of her back and instead choosing to place one hand on each of her ass cheeks, he began practically using Robin as he timed his hands’ motions with his hips, pushing her away as he retracted, and grabbing her closer as he thrust back inside of her. The change of pace was felt immediately by the woman pressed against the table, missing the feeling of her breasts against the table but _loving_ just how much harder Rob was going. Especially considering how this position seemed to make his already long cock reach even _deeper_ into her, she wasn’t too behind the girl on the bed, letting out her own spilling of moans from her mouth.

“Yes! Yes! Yes!” She started to get more vocal with his change of pace, loving the way his thrusts seemed to go just far enough to hit her deepest spots, having never been touched quite like this and leading her to new heights of pleasure from each thrust. Maybe it was the other two orgasms that came before this one, or maybe it was just the feeling of love and lust in the air, but Robin could only find herself saying one other thing for the foreseeable future. “More! Give me more!” she screamed, taking her arms and lifting herself up, attempting to arch backwards so that she could look at the man plowing her as she begged him to give her everything he had. 

Not one to shy from a challenge, especially one that was naked and begging him to take her, his body acted of its own accord, his hands leaving her taut cheeks in exchange for grabbing her forearms and yanking them backwards, as her entire upper body jolted upwards and off the table, now being only suspended by his brute strength, as he used their closer position to thrust even harder into her. Transitioning into what had become a rough standing fuck, Robin’s words caught in her throat, only making noises of pure pleasure as Rob began sucking on her neck, the woman completely at the mercy of the man behind her.

Meanwhile, Morgan was starting to feel himself start to get close to losing it. Feeling Morgan cum around him earlier was hard enough as it is, but to look directly at her face as she seemed to just be in an endless state of bliss, knowing that she wanted more from _him_ , and wanted nothing more but to feel _his_ cock inside of her was starting to take its toll, especially after the heavy blowjob she was giving him before all of this started. Feeling her chants start to speed up and her pants start to get heavier, he knew that she was already getting close to a second orgasm, and he also knew that when that time came he wouldn’t be able to take it. 

“Margo-” he said, feeling a pulse around his dick starting to make him tense up, “I know you’re gonna cum again!” He said, feeling her wrap her arm around his back again, as if trying to tell him that he was correct knowing her words were failing her. “Are you ready for me then?” He said, picking up speed a bit as he began instinctually chasing his own high. “Are you ready to make your brother cum? Cum inside your tight pussy?”

Just as last time, hearing those words from him seemed to give her brain just enough power to react, making sure he knew exactly what she wanted: “Yes! Yes! Give it to me Morgan!” She turned her head back up to look at him, making it clear she wanted him to know. “I need it! I need you inside me! I want to feel _l_ l _l_ l it now!” She then threw her head back once more, feeling him start to push harder and faster wanting to send her over the edge. “I- I’m gon- I!”

Cutting herself off, Margo let out one last gasp as her eyes popped open, her mouth agape as she barely was able to strain out the word “-umminGGG” as her walls tightened around Morgans cock for the third time that night, her back arching and her breasts being pushed into the air as she released onto his cock, her already tight walls somehow pushing even tighter, the sensation almost painful for the boy as he kept his thrusts going strong, watching her begin to unravel once more. 

Said constriction was what finally set him off for the last time of the night, his eyes starting to flash white as he felt the sweet release from his member, Margo feeling him swell up and just barely get even thicker within her as he shot rope after rope of thick cum right into her, the warmth giving her a wonderful add on to her fourth orgasm of the night, feeling his warmth continue to enter her body as her own seemed to leave it, barely registering the sticky feeling of her fluids on the outside of her pussy along with morgans tool as he kept thrusting through his own orgasm. As he could feel himself slowly run out of gas, his thrusts slowed down, as he instead opted to pull his head down and lay his lips on his sisters, who gladly returned the favor, her own lack of energy present as she just barely added pressure to the kiss, almost as if struggling to achieve the same bliss she did before. 

As Morgan finally pulled out, his once hard member now clearly drained, he went onto his side, turning Margo with him as they continued their kiss for a few seconds, pulling apart and finally looking at each others eyes, both having lost a bit of their heat from before but replaced with a warm afterglow, both smiling pleasantly in the presence of the other, knowing that with just how close they’ve gotten, that this was nothing more than a loving moment between the two of them.

The male future child however had used up the absolute last of his energy with that last romp, starting to feel himself go limp as he could feel his eyes closing of their own accord. Realizing this, he decided to lay on his back, bringing Margo with him as she fit herself into his form, placing her head on his chest ang trailing her finger along it, wrapping one of her legs over his to enjoy the afterglow. Seeing him start to doze off, she opted to give him one last kiss on his cheek before returning to her original position, leaving a simple smile on Morgan’s face, more than happy to let exhaustion take him after what would come to be one of the best nights of his life. 

Margo meanwhile had felt more fulfilled than she thought possible, especially after being brought to two simultaneous orgams in a row from Morgan, and after being completely taken over from Robin before. She may not be sure about the idea of calling her... _mommy_ , quite yet, but she could tell that she seemed to be just as into all of this, and given the results of her own exhaustion starting to take her, she certainly wasn’t complaining. With that, she shut her eyes, planning to let sleep come to her as well…

...but something was still keeping her up, and it made her keep just enough of her wits to keep her eyes open. As much as the sound of Morgan’s breathing was lulling her to sleep, something else was keeping her well enough awake...the sound of her father's own heavy breathing, and the way it matched up with Robin’s screams of pleasure.

Having had the opportunity to watch her father get fucked before, it didn’t give her nearly as much pleasure as watching _him_ fuck someone else. She didn’t know when they got to where they were now, but she was greeted to the sight of them being in a standing fuck, Robin holding onto the edge of the table as she bent herself down at a 90 degree angle, giving Robin plenty of room to grab her ass and pound at her relentlessly. She should’ve been more tired, and she should’ve looked away,,,but she felt the same feeling as earlier, she could feel her insides start to heat back up, the thought alone bringing herself to a state of mental disorder as she was already drunk on the pleasure. 

_Maybe...maybe just, just one more time...so I can be with him…_

As she justified her means of not passing out, she opted to keep watching the older pair across from her. She could hear Robin practically screaming his name, and could see that her father had opted to take one of his hands and bring it around to her chest, almost laying atop her back even in this position as the woman seemed to show her own strength, holding the both of them up purely by the strength of the table as she increased in volume.

“Oh Rob! Rob! It’s-It’s too much!” She said, turning her head to meet his, knowing her own limit, as well as feeling his too. “You-You’re gonna fill me again, right baby?” Only able to groan in response, Rob picked up in speed, the response being all she needed as the older tactician let out another scream in response to the speed. “K-Kiss me! Kiss me now! I want to cum to cum with you right now!” 

Feeling him remove the hand from her chest to pull her head towards his, his other hand still remaining firmly grasped on her backside, it was only another few seconds before Rob groaned loudly into their kiss, feeling his cock start to pulse inside her as the same feeling of him expanding and pushing against her even faster set Robin off only a moment later. From this position Rob was able to keep both of them on their next orgasms a bit longer than before, keeping up his powerful thrusts into Robin while gradually decreasing in speed as he kept releasing his stored-up load into the woman bent over in front of him, as opposed to before where she needed to hold onto him as if for dear life while going through the motions. The added stimulation was more than welcome by the female tactician, pushing herself forwards so that she could rest herself on the desk once more, this time using it to hold herself up so that she wouldn’t fall to the ground, feeling Robin’s semi-hard cock slip out of her in the process, letting out a content sigh. As she half laid there, she could feel his thick load overflow down onto her thighs, as she could do nothing more but allow herself the chance to recover, enjoying the warmth spreading through her body.

Rob meanwhile, purely enjoyed the moment of being able to admire his own handiwork. When Robin had egged him on to be more in control, he didn’t quite expect to take as much into it as he had, but seeing the part of her face from the desk that looked like she was nothing else but fully satisfied left him a little bit prideful. Knowing that Morgan had taken care of his daughter and meanwhile, and not hearing any further noise coming from there, he took it that now would be the time where he could give himself a break and rest up for the night. Although...

“Ohhhhh _daddddddddddddddy..._ ” It would seem that his proper recovery would have to wait just a moment, as he turned back around towards the bed to see a wonderful sight: his lovely daughter was sitting at the edge of the bed, with her legs spread near-eagle (that leg strength coming _very much_ in handy once again), using one hand to play with one of her tits and the other using two fingers to spread apart her lower lips. She was purposefully making a show of just how wet she still was, even with the last bits of Morgan’s cum still flowing out of her. Even though Rob had already unleashed his third load for the night, he was somehow barely managing to stay hard enough to keep going, even if the exhaustion was starting to get to him. With a sight like that, any man could convince himself he had the stamina to continue, after all.

“Now that you’ve got your other woman satisfied over there, how about you come over here and give your little girl what she deserves hmm?” She took the opportunity of her hanging those words in the air as she started to rub her clit in slow circles, putting on a show for him as she made her point: “I, *ugh*, I’ve been waiting too long _gahhhhhh,_ I want dadDY _yyyyyy to fill me up nowwww_.” Losing herself faster than she expected, not taking the chance to factor in her oversensitivity from the rest of their group session, she already could feel herself getting too into the feelings between her legs too fast. She knew enough of her own body to know that she was pushing it, knew that she could’ve very well passed out like Morgan on the bed, but she couldn’t leave it like that; not after all she did to get where she was tonight. The only way she could properly see it end is with the man who stole her heart be the one to send her in one last series of bliss; send her into sweet dreams for what would feel like forever.

Unable to pass up such an inviting scene and never wanting to disappoint a lady, Rob slowly made his way over to her, watching her face light up as she did her best to keep her eyes open and not lose herself to the pleasure in her fingers too quickly. As he grabbed her thighs and pulled her to the edge of his bed, he bent down and kissed her hungrily on the lips, somehow finding the energy to want her even more, as she greedily returned the favor, taking the hand pinching her nipple and opting to instead wrap it around his neck, pulling him down as if never to let him go back up. The older male used this opportunity to use one of his hands to push away her fingers, instead opting to replace the finger rubbing her clit with the tip of his cock, slowly sliding up and down her outer lips to provide the wonderful heat of his member without the penetration, giving Margo the perfect mix of teasing and fulfillment.

“ _Ahh, ahh, ahh,_ ” it was becoming harder and harder to think straight the more he repeated his motion, the consistent motion on her sensitive pussy lips providing enough to spur her on, while the infrequent feeling on her clit based on his angle added the uncertainty that kept her on her toes. It wasn’t long before all her brain could start to think about was wanting more, “Please, please, please stick it in me! I want daddy to fill me up again!” She started, looking up at him, almost a begging undertone in her voice, “I want to feel as good as she did! I want-”

Then, not having seen or felt the new presence on her side, Margo’s eyes popped out as her head was forced to turn to her left, now face to face with said woman who was resting while laid over her son's desk just moments ago. “Now Margo,” Robin said, adding a bit of a dark undertone to her voice, almost as if trying to combine a feeling of disappointment and lust at the same time, something that should’ve been nearly impossible but the woman managed to do so flawlessly; “what did I say you should be calling me, hm?”

Her eyes trying to look away from the new presence at her side, Margo was too distracted about the feeling at her lower legs to even have the resistance to put up a proper argument to the woman giving her similar sensations not too long ago. She didn’t know how she managed to keep sneaking up on her like that, but her head was too cloudy to even begin to formulate an answer, too focused on the way she looked so intensely at her, like a teacher waiting on a student she called on to answer a question she didn't know the answer to “R-robin, I-”

The younger of the two was silenced with a finger on her lip, being forced to look back to her side as she saw the suddenly warm smile rise from the older woman’s face, the mix of emotions coming out of her taking what little mental sanity Margo hadn’t lost to her pent up lust and throwing it out the window in utter confusion. “Wrong answer sweetie”. The mention of the word sweetie threw Margo for a loop, wondering if it was because she wasn’t used to hearing it from the woman in front of her, or if it was because of how it was used when her fingers started pounding away at her earlier.

“Rob,” the older woman continued, “I’m going to start kissing Margo now.” She stated it almost matter-of-factly as if telling a child to clean their room or do their chores as if there was no room for discussion from either party on the matter. “Do me a favor and put your cock in her when I do,” as she turned to face him, “but **don’t** move once you do, just sheathe yourself in her _slowly_ for me.”

Not waiting for his response or her rebuttal, Robin did just that and pushed her head forward kissing the young woman, making sure to make a point of controlling the situation be using one arm to hold her right hand in place, and pushing on it as to lift herself slightly over the girl writhing in pleasure at the feeling of being filled by Robs massive prick. Feeling her moan into the older womans mouth, the younger of the two reacted on instinct near instantly in comparison to her last unexpected female lip-lock; using the arm not pinned down to claw at the older womans back, needing something to hold onto and to ground her as the sensations of her father taking her it a stand-and-deliver position were already testing her. Feeling her thoroughly used hole being filled was becoming harder and harder to stay conscious through, starting to realize just how much she overestimated her stamina for the night. 

After just a minute, but what to the girl felt like hours, the older woman finally took herself away from her mouth, a very thin layer of saliva coming between them, as the older woman released her arm as if to give Margo the chance to move once more, using the opportunity to lift herself up slightly. Wanting to see the sight she couldn’t in her first time with the man across from her, she wanted to see his cock fully disappear into her, and in the process accidentally touching her fellow tacticians breasts with hers, and adding another layer of touch to her stimulation. 

That being said, she would never have been ready for the feeling she was about to get that would really throw her overboard: As she watched Robin’s hand that was holding her earlier snaking down her stomach, shivering slightly at the touch, she felt her back arch and her eyes start to roll as she saw what Robin’s true goal was, starting to flick and rub her clit while her dad was _filling_ her pussy, giving her walls plenty to contract on as she could practically feel every little bump present on his cock. 

“Now Margo,” the older woman said, her plan set in place and hoping to settle this little strife of hers once and for all, “I’ll ask you again, what, did I tell you, to call me?” Seeing that the girl was slightly too focused on the feeling between her legs, she decided to use her right arm to pull the girls head towards her, also giving a slight pinch to jolt her awake at the fact that she was asked a question, while also slowing down her motions, understanding she was giving the girl too much to handle. “What do you call me sweetie?”

“I-*hah* *hah*, -I…” being so sensitive and in such a state as she was now, Margo’s mind was so close to being gone. But, being at the full attention of the woman in front of her and being genuinely approached again with her words, the dwindling mental clarity still gave her enough to feel a bit of embarrassment. She managed to let out a blush as she looked down from the woman's face, inadvertently providing a nice view of her slightly reddened chest from being pressed against the desk earlier, and gave the answer she should have earlier. “S-s-sorry _yy_ y, M-mommy.”

Finally happy with her answer, Margo forced her eyes shut and let out a large gasp, still facing the woman in front of her as she felt Robin start to move her fingers again, as if to reward her for giving the right response. “That’s right dear, you can call me _mommy_ from here on, both in private and when we’re outside.”

Being half as focused as she was just a second ago, she still used what she could to open her eyes back up to Robin, providing the most questioned look that she could while it mixed in with the overwhelming lust that surged through her body, not having the strength to respond to the older tactician but making it clear she wanted her to continue her words.

“I meant what I said earlier, even if maybe it did come out in a bit of a _disciplining_ way,” she started, realizing that Margo needed to hear this more directly from her mouth. “We’re a family, all four of us, here and now. You and I may have no memories of each other, but then again neither do you and Morgan, or me and Robin, and yet we all seem to really care for one another, right?” All the younger girl could do in the face of loving words of admiration in her mind and lovely feelings of fingers on her body was nod, doing her best to pay attention to the woman in front of her. “We’re a family, I’m your _mother_ , Rob is your _father_ , and Morgan is your _brother_ , we love each other, and we all love you too.”

With that last line, Robin moved herself further towards the girl, now approaching her from the side to provide a tender, soft kiss to her lips this time as opposed to the more domineering one from earlier. Hearing such a heartfelt confession from her mother, truly bringing to fruition the idea of what they had in this strange realm, it brought a tear to the young girls eyes as Robi- no, her mother, held her lips so carefully with her own, almost as if making her aware that she wasn’t here to break her or to own her; she was there to love her, the same way her dad loved her.

As if to accentuate that point in her mind, her last reserve of mental energy was drained when she came to the shock of feeling Morgan, apparently jostled awake a bit from their earlier words, wrap his arm around her torso and pull himself in closer to her, the young girl breaking her kiss with her mother to turn and see her...brother, look at her with the same loving expression without even needing the buildup. “Mom’s right sis, I...I love you too.”

The last of her mental defenses (and senses) gone from just how much the day drained out of her, Margo threw herself at the boy now laying on her other side, kissing him with reckless abandon the way a waiting girlfriend would a soldier coming back from war. With both parents smiling deeply, proud to see the way both of their children seemed to be so deeply cared for, the older woman spoke to Rob, “go ahead and start moving now dear, lets send her off into some sweet dreams together.”

Taking that as his queue, Rob slowly started pulling himself out so as to not completely overwhelm Margo, even if she was already practically screaming into Morgan’s mouth as he began his motions. He took his time, relishing the feeling of her own walls clasping tightly onto his own, begging him to never leave, as he then slowly pushed back in, having to force himself to slow down as he felt them retract his cock back into the deepest parts of her. He wasn’t even moving anywhere near what was his pace earlier, seeing that this moment was one where she needed love, not pent up lust. So feeling just how close she was, and knowing that she had plenty of help from those in front of her, he knew that now wasn’t the time to pound or thrust, simply slowly being her where she needed to go, letting her own feelings be what would truly set her off.

“Ah! Ah! Ahhh!” Feeling the same cock she got so used to the shape of in her tightness start to move around, making her feel every single motion and every change of spot he made, especially with the way her already overly sensitive nub was toyed with the past few minutes, was already testing her limits as she could tell she had very little time left in her. “Mommy! Daddy! It-t-t’s so good!” She started to scream wide open now, as Morgan decided to move his mouth onto her breast, certainly too tired to do anything more but still wanting to add to her pleasure, something that wasn’t unnoticed by the pegasus rider. His lips on her nipple, her mothers two fingers rubbing on either side of her lower lips, “Bro, it’s- it’s too much, I” she started to grab at the sheets with her fists, “I’m gonna-”, she did her best to hold on for as long as she could, not wanting the inflow of love to end, “gonna gonna gonnagon-”

And then, it was as if all the sounds and sensations around her suddenly vanished as the blooming woman heard, felt, a small whisper to her ear:

“Go ahead sweetie, _cum_ for mommy.”

With her mouth forcing itself open as wide as it could but no sound able to escape it, Morgan didn’t just cum. she practically exploded on Rob’s cock, for the first time all night a small bit of clear liquid escaping her as it seemed the overstimulation caused her to let out a bit of squirt, something that certainly surprised the two parties tackling her arousal but also not dissuating them in any way. Seeing the face she was making as she was brought over what was certainly her final peak, the older woman opted to remove her fingers from providing too much stimulation to the girl, instead opting to very gently press against her neck, not adding too much but enough to help keep her final peak going as if to slowly coerce her off the top. Morgan recognizing the shift of his mother decided to follow her lead and do the same, however instead opting to turn her head towards him and re-capture her lips, her wrapping an arm around him and returning it on instinct, still crashing through the second half of her peak. 

Her father on the other hand, had just re-inserted his full length for what he could tell was going to be the last time, feeling her spasms start to slow down from the start of her peak. While the feeling of her entire shape molding to him and just how tight her walls pressed against his cock was heavenly, he also understood that she needed her rest; clearly learning that this was a place where she could, and would, be loved by those who cared about her. 

Feeling his cock finally slide all the way out of her now throbbing hole left a shiver riding up Margo’s spine, something she didn’t harp on for long as her brother unconsciously wrapped his arm around her, as if to provide her warmth when she seemed cold. Her body responded to his careful motion, beginning to press into him looking for his warmth, as she slightly prematurely ended their lip lock, her energy reserves just about gone, choosing to lay on her brothers chest as she managed to squeeze out a final few words to the other people who managed to make her feel complete.

“Thank you...every...one…I... _lov_...” 

As the last word trailed on her lips, the exhaustion she felt finally had its chance to overcome her, as she laid with a peaceful smile on her face, a light breathing coming from her nose as she moved only to snuggle closer to her brother, her lower half still having an occasional spasm of its own accord. Said brother, feeling more than ever the need to properly comfort his sister, took back his position of resting against the bed frame, although now holding her tightly against him, as if hoping she wouldn’t leave his side again. 

As he saw his own daughter curl into her brother, Rob’s lust had slowly started to subside, enjoying the wholesome taboo moment as he could see his daughter finally enjoy the loving care she didn’t even know she needed. Thinking back to his conversation with Morgan, he only realized how just how much it seemed to hold true; they truly did care for each other more than they seemed to let on, and hopefully today would set that to even new heights for him to enjoy. As much as his member was still hard, Margo’s own menstrations giving him no lack of enjoyment earlier, he also knew that the night was likely over after that, starting to try to get himself to calm down. 

Though, for the second time in a row, his own plans for what to do next seemed to be shot out of his grasp, as he heard Robin clear her throat, him almost forgetting her presence in the wake of their children as she seemed to be in the same state as him: her body visibly worked up from just how much work they put into giving Margo her final push, but also emotionally very stable and sated. 

“I don’t know about you, but as much as I feel like ending the night, my body...well,” she accentuated as she seemed to take a trick from Margo’s own book this time, each parent seemingly learning a bit from their children as she took her turn to spread out her lower lips, displaying herself for the man in front of her. “I think I need to be put to sleep the same way,” she said, watching him suck on his lower lip as she looked down at his cock giving a quick pulse at her words, “and it seems like you should be taken care of too.” 

Walking towards him slowly, making sure to bend down a bit to give him a lovely view of the top of her chest, while also practically side stepping towards him, letting her breasts and hips more in tandem, Robin gave quite a show from the way Rob’s eyes hadn’t looked at her own since she started moving. Wanting to get right to the point, she put her hands on his shoulders once in front of him, deciding to push him roughly to the bed as she planned to make this last time the one where _she_ left him a moaning mess instead. 

“So, here’s how this is gonna work:” she started, crawling on top of his form, his face one of confusion as she crawled past his face, continuing her speech: “I’m going to _clean_ you off down there,” she started, her lower lips right over his face as she turned herself around, “you’re going to _prepare_ me down there,” as she began lowering her hips, “and then we’re going to make each other _cum_ while I slam myself on your cock.” Accentuating her last words, she used her hand to give a slow pump onto his slick tool she also dropped her face onto his mouth, feeling him let out some kind of muffled sound as if trying to say something. 

“Sorry, can’t hear you, busy~” deciding to go for a more cute tone as she finally opened her mouth and slowly, agonizingly slowly, dropped her head down Rob’s cock, loving the taste of Margo’s cum that still seemed to be lingering on it as she worked up and down, pulling herself up after about halfway, then going back down another half inch more than before, doing so in slow deliberate motions to truly get the man underneath her on edge. Said man meanwhile, being put in a position where he had no choice but to do as the woman asked, gave her exactly what she wanted. 

Unlike earlier, where he was trying to lick Margo more to properly set her up for her first time, here Rob was well past the point of trying to take himself slow. So, rather than the clearly slow pace the woman above him was trying to set, he decided to turn the tables by giving her every bit of his remaining energy, sticking his tongue in and out of her hole while using his hands to grip at her ass once again, pulling her down even more onto his mouth to add more pressure to his licks. 

Sensing his incredible pace, the woman didn’t even make it another two inches from where she started before she was already starting to moan around his cock. While she was planning on simply giving some light pleasure before getting to the main event, the man below here had a drastically different plan in mind, choosing to already start to send her off into the throes of pleasure faster than she could’ve expected. While unlike his daughter Robin expected to be more sensitive given her other orgasms of the night, she underestimated just how much, realizing that too much further treatment from the older male would start sending her crashing faster than she wanted.

Feeling the need to regain control, she started to life herself off from his pulsing cock, leaving a thick trail of spit flowing down as she started to sit up, planning to get up and get herself ready. The man below her however clearly had other ideas, feeling her shift her weight and instead grabbing at her thighs, managing to line up her outer lips even better with his face as he managed to stick his tongue even deeper within her! He could feel the way the woman grabbed at his hands, almost as if trying to decide if they wanted to pull him away or push herself further down, unable to choose.

“Oh _GODS!”,_ feeling him go even deeper with his tongue, the warm and slick wetness of his tongue a very different, although in this moment _much_ more welcome, contrast to his cock inside of her, managed to make her lose her sight for a moment as she forced her eyes closed, arching her back as she could feel a familiar pressure forming in her stomach, working its way down to her groin. But, her desire to accomplish her goal kept her moving as she just barely managed to form enough cohesive words to get herself to beg for him:

“Please! Please, just, let mea _hhhhhhh_ ” his tongue brushing her clit forcing her to take a moment, “let me get on you! I ne-e-ed to _feeeeel you!”_ With her words just barely getting through to him, his own desires starting to get a bit greedy for her touch, he finally released his grip on her, the woman forcing herself forward and away from his face, not trusting herself to try to stay there for a moment longer. Finally turning around, and seeing the way his face glistened with her juices, his tongue licking around it as if to savor her, really, _really_ made Robin want to impale on his cock and take him for a ride he wouldn’t forget. But, she still wanted to get her ‘payback’ for his rough treatment earlier. 

So, as she backed herself up, letting her tight ass just barely make contact with his member, looking at the way he hissed out at the contact, she decided to lift herself up enough to line up her genitalia with his, watching his eyes widen in anticipation. The moment for her was made all the sweeter when she decided to simply glide her pussy against the underside of his cock, all of the man's own saliva mixing in with her wetness as it glided up and down on her. The crucial difference however is that the woman made a very conscious effort to not have his cock rub against her clit, making the experience enjoyable, but not nearly enough to send her any closer to her peak. For the man below her though, the way she effortlessly gilded against him, getting all of the warmth of her but none of the tightness was agonizing, his eyes almost pleading her to move forward with their fun.

“I may see what your eyes want me to do, but I’m not hearing so much out of you over there you know?” She decided to have a bit of fun with him, maybe taking a bit more after Margo than she thought as she really wanted to see him work for it, rather than just doing what she wanted to for the past couple of minutes of their little session of foreplay. “Just say that one magic word,” she said as she lifted herself back up, lining him up with her puckered hole but not moving any further down as she finished her point, “and I’ll make you sleep better than your daughter over there.”

Unable to fight back even if he wanted to, and he _really_ didn’t want to, Rob felt no remorse in giving in to the older female, looking her dead in the eyes. “Please Robin, I need you...I need to be inside you!” 

As he was in the middle of finishing his last sound, Robin dropped herself down, not taking the same slow approach as when they started their similar position earlier as she went down on his entire cock in a single thrust. Now was really the time where the exhaustion and sensitivity of the night came into play, Rob not expecting the sudden warmth rather than the slowly creeping one with Margo, and Robin haven’t spent too long between sessions to not enjoy her walls having so much pressure against them once more. This, combined with each of their treatments from earlier, let the two get into their pace faster than before, leaving only a second or two of adjustment before Robin was already hopping up and down on Rob. The male at the return of the enveloping warmth instinctually reached his hands up and began squeezing the woman's breasts, feeling her press harder against him as she reached down to start kissing him, Rob shifting his arm to her back instead, wanting to pull her closer to him as he began matching her humps with his own thrusts.

As much as she wanted to continue their little lip lock, that same tongue that was eating her out only a moment ago did a bit too good a job, as less than thirty seconds into their last session she could feel Rob’s long cock already bring her closer than she thought she could in this small a period of time. “Fuckkkkk,” starting to voice her pleasure, placing both hands on his chest while keeping herself bent forward, her chest beginning to press into Rob’s face as she kept bucking away, deciding to add to her pleasure by taking a nipple and placing it into his mouth, sucking at her teet. “Fuck fuck Fuck FUCK FUCK OH GODS FUCK!” He could feel her start to shake, her pussy slowly getting tighter as he knew her body well enough to know that she was reaching her limit. “ROB! IT’S COMING! IT’S CO-”

And, just as he could see her about to let herself go, he took it upon himself to give her one last surprise, as a thanks for such an amazing day. Showing off the last of his strength one last time, he cut her off by placing both of his hands on her ass, watching her eyes pop out as she was lifted off of him, Rob’s cock slipping out of her as she was thrown onto her back, making the bed rock as she shivered at the loss of sensation between her legs. However after that, she instead shivered at the repeat sensation as now it was his turn to tease _her_ , pushing her legs back as he pulled her arms to her thighs, silently instructing her to hold her legs that way, leaving her in a prime mating position for his viewing pleasure.

To get things set up for a truly climatic ending, he planned out of final ambush to truly end this night, starting with her own words. Placing the head of his dick at her entrance, feeling her instinctually try to buck against him, he started: “I may _feel_ what you want me to do, but I’m not hearing so much out of you, _Robin_ .” He decided to rub against her clit with his other hand, accentuating that she wasn’t getting anything put into her until she answered the question, starting to groan at the wonderful sensation, albeit _not_ the one she wanted to feel right now.

“So, just say that one magic word,” he said as she pressed his head against her, her pussy beginning to open itself up to accommodate him, although still not pushing in as he finished his point, “and I’ll make _you_ sleep better than our daughter over there.” At that, not being entirely cruel, while also not able to wait any longer himself, he pushed his entire length into Robin. Unfortunately, the older male didn’t recognize just how much his work would add to her arousal, the pushing in of his length causing her to scream out his name rather than what he wanted to hear, as he felt her start to release against him! 

As the older woman couldn’t do anything else but let her vision blur and her mouth hang open, she endlessly clawed at her thighs as she held up her own legs, this new position flaring up her true desires as she could see, _feel_ just how much control Rob had in this situation, shoving his length into her as she held her legs back before her head, leaving no obstruction for him to take her as he pleased. That one shove was enough to make her cum, but it was when he started taking his entirely length and pulling it back all the way to the head, only to suddenly ram it back in that sound finally left her mouth once more, being able to do nothing more than scream out as she kept her high and it hadn’t stopped flowing through her. 

“Say it! Tell me how thankful you are!” Unable to hold back his own instincts, Rob’s only remaining mental focus besides practically _breeding_ the woman in this position was to get his own satisfaction of hearing her beg for it before he finally gave into the last of his lust that was bubbling to the surface.

“Thank you!~ Thank you Please Please I need it PleasePleasePlease” unable to form anywhere near a cohesive thought right now, all Robin could manage, as she wasn’t given the chance to come down from her high, was to ride along with it. She wondered just how much Rob would use her at this rate, feeling her spasming walls coiling around him begging for a release that didn’t seem to be coming soon enough, her body in a constant state of writhe as if waiting for a drop of water to finally leave the faucet. 

Unable to focus on anything but the man in front of her, Robin’s eyes rolled into the back of her head and her back arched off of the bed when she was met with two new sensations that she hadn’t expected to feel: her two children having managed to get onto either side of her, and each deciding to grab and suckle on one of her breasts, the woman not even fathoming how she was able to sense everything at once with the way her entire body flared up. Rob, meanwhile, took to the new sight with gusto, the loving faces on his kids while seeing their mother lost to her own lust giving him somehow even more force in his thrusts.

Only a second later, Margo was the first to move her mouth up to her mother’s ear, still using her hands while wrapping one of her legs underneath her mother’s ass while it was suspended in the air, as if wrapping herself around her mother trying to envelop her. “Wow, mommy, you look so happy…” she said into her ear. Margo didn’t even have the energy to sound mischievous, let alone trying to actually be deceitful. Rather, her words were entirely of love and awe, as if she was watching an angel descend before her very eyes. “I’m so happy daddy can make you happy, and I hope I make you happy too.” Not even here to feel her own pleasure, Margo happily took to instead kissing her mother's neck, attempting to use the last of her energy to give Robin all the care she could. 

Morgan was quick to follow suit,intertwining his outer leg with Margo’s as he also made his way up, choosing to kiss along his mother's breast on his way to add even more stimulation, having had a bit more rest and therefore a bit more mindful of her needs. “It really seems like you’re having a great time mom...I’m glad.” He said, noting her eyes barely shifting towards him even as they were too busy staring off into space, her mind clearly working nowhere near its capacity of being able to give him her full attention. “All I wanted was for you to be cared for tonight, and..I’m glad we all can do that for you.” He then took to taking Margo’s lead, kissing the other side of Robin’s neck and letting her reach her own heavy conclusion for the night.

The added dual-confession too much to handle for the older woman, she dropped her arms from her legs almost immediately, feeling the overwhelming urge to wrap them around her children as they added so much more fuel to her already overwhelming fire, as she could feel herself fast approaching her second orgasm in this position, the two kissing her neck only making that more apparent as her screams died back down more into loud moans, the extra sensation around her vocal chords almost relaxing her. 

“S-s-weetie, honey,” as if she was trying to moan out Rob’s name, she could only say the names of her two loving children in the moment, feeling the way they surrounded her entire being, unable to sense anything else in the room but hey family, inside and out. She wasn’t even able to feel how Rob’s cock was pulsing once again, the male knowing in a few short moments he would be reaching his limit, but also able to tell that the one in front of him was likely, no, certainly reaching hers first. So, sensing his chance to cement their dynamic, he took his last chance of the night to speak with her.

“Well, you’ve got your daughter on your right, and your son on your left,” he said relatively softly, as he bent down to her face, ignoring her moans in his face as he could see her eyes glazed over, unable to even do anything but let herself ride out the building pressure in her stomach, her legs trembling underneath her as they stretched back out, her body tensing up for the impending release. As such, he gave her the question that would prove to be the last push she needed:

“Now, why don’t you let us all know just who you’re about to cum for?”

Almost as if hearing the word cum was the trigger for her body, she wrapped her legs around Rob’s torso as she shot forward, pushing her upper body like a situp as she could feel not just her lower half, but her entire body convulse as a single word left her mouth and was screamed into the man in front of her:

“DADDYYYYYYYY!!!!!” In the same way, it seemed that her saying that was his own trigger, as feeling her juices pushing against him and her walls strangling his cock, as well as just the shear sight of the calculated female tactician of the grand four elite squad become nothing more than putty in his hands, set Rob off into his final orgasm of the night. As much as it felt almost as strong, if not just a bit stronger than his others, his body was certainly not fully prepared for having four different rounds of sex, the shots coming out of him just as forceful but certainly lower in quantity for his last session. Still, given that Robin was not given the chance to recover from her first orgasm, as well as being brought into a much stronger second one thanks to the added stimulation below her, any amount of his seed being into her would’ve been enough to leave her quivering.

The repeat sensation of the sudden warmth inside her was only rivaled by that of the body parts surrounding her below, her body slowly relaxing once again as she rode her high slowly down the hill, feeling her muscles relax themselves as she managed to lower her head onto the pillow behind her. Her legs also began to release themselves around Rob, said tactician taking the opportunity to pull his cock out of her for the last time of the night, their combined cum flowing out of her as she shivered at the loss of heat. In what was sensed by the two surrounding her though, each wrapped an arm around Robin’s torso, pressing themselves into her as if to provide an entire new layer of heat to give her the chance to get more comfortable. 

Feeling Morgan and Margo take their spots next to her once she rested her head, each putting their heads into the crook of her neck as she felt the long, slowly receding afterglow lead her into closing her eyes, feeling all of the exhaustion of what must’ve been at least two hours dragging her down what was going to be the best night sleep she has had in a long time. Morgan, being at his mother's side and fairly close to the edge of the bead, took the opportunity to pull himself in, dropping his head down to her chest, if only to hear her heartbeat and let it lull him to sleep, finally allowing himself to completely rest. 

Seeing how everyone was already comfortable as it was, Robin took it upon himself to finally (he said while double checking that Margo wasn’t suddenly about to jump him again) breathe, his lower half plenty sore from working itself out, but equally so finally letting himself enjoy the feeling of his tension fully melting away. Seeing his daughter comfortably against Robin, but also sparing a glance his way, hoping she would get to feel him against her in the same way, left him with a warm smile, as he grabbed the blanket that was thrown off the bed somewhere during the night and picked it up, taking it upon himself to cover up everyone on the bed before jumping in it himself. 

As Margo tried to turn around to face her father, he put his hand on his shoulder, answering her questioning glance with a quiet whisper: “keep her company right now, she needs her warmth in the same way you did after all.” Blushing, but also completely understanding what he meant, she nodded back as she turned her body back towards Robin, scooching in to be sure her own bare skin was in contact with the older woman’s. 

While she was slightly upset at the lack of contact she would have with the older gentleman, she was quickly brought out of that thought as she felt him come up from behind her, feeling his toned chest press against her back as he wrapped one of his arms around her own torso in the way she was holding Robins, feeling him pull closer to her so that she wouldn’t have to pull away from the now sleeping woman. As she finally felt her fathers now soft member come into contact with her bare ass, the feeling causing her to let out a low hum of enjoyment (although nowhere near enough to try to press anything), she could feel her own exhaustion begin to take her once more as her father put his head behind her, his quiet breathing only barely felt on her shoulder as he made himself comfortable.

“So,” she started, feeling her words get quieter and quieter as she continued, her body not giving her the opportunity to stay up long enough to even hear a response. “Did you en...joy...your...date…?” 

Feeling his daughter go back into slumber, the man holding her behind couldn’t help but pull himself closer to her, thinking for just a brief moment how this all started out before saying his own final words of the night.

“It was the happiest night of my life.”

———————————————————

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Not sure if anyone else here got my little DBZA reference at the start of the story, but consider it my homage to having enjoyed the hell out of the series.
> 
> Anyways, that’s my take on my Tale of Tactics and Depravity! I really tried to take into account the idea of the tactical and planning minds of each character, hoping to show the ways their brains were able to be their biggest asset, whether it be the Morgan’s setting up the night, or the Robin’s deciphering it and helping their kids see how it played out. I’m particularly proud of the way I feel like I handled female Morgan here, the way she went through a few heavy emotional roller coasters while still having her fun in the meanwhile.
> 
> Either way, it was a hell of a lot of fun to write and definitely makes me feel like maybe writing some more pieces of fiction in the future...although hopefully with not nearly as many words being written in such a short time :concerncelica:
> 
> If you want to stay to date on the rest of the week (or see what that icon is supposed to be above), feel free to check out the discord channel! The link once again is https://discord.gg/8RcnH3 , I would’ve just told you to go to the top of the page, but you know...scrolling.
> 
> Anyways, hope you all enjoyed and feel free to leave a comment if you have any thoughts/questions, and I hope you enjoy the rest of the week of tactics and depravity!
> 
> -WiseMan


End file.
